Cette Russie, cette noiceur, cet odeur qui m'a fait basculer
by Oliverkriss
Summary: prologue de green hope. C'est en Russie qu'il a choisit de ne plus travailler pour le KGB et d'intégrer le Shield. C'est décidé, c'est sa dernière mission. C'est là-bas aussi qu'il a connu son premier bégin. Vladimir Merkoff, sa cible. [Clint/OC]
1. Prologue

**Coucou me revoilà. J'ai commencé cette fic, il y a un moment ... Après green hope car elle est en partie tirée de là. Cette fic raconte qui était Vladimir Merkoff pour Clint (pour ceux qui ont déjà lu green hope) Sa dernière cible. J'en fais allusion plusieurs fois dans green hope. Donc j'ai eut l'idée de creuser l'idée dans ce sens. Cette fic peut se lire sans avoir lu green hope. Je vous laisse découvrir le prologue.**

 **Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.**

 **.**

 **Titre:** cette Russie cette noiceur, cet odeur qui m'a fait basculer

 **Perso** : Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, OC

Pairing: Clint/OC

 **Rating: K**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** prologue de green hope.

C'est en Russie qu'il a choisit de ne plus travailler pour le KGB et d'intégrer le Shield. C'est décidé, c'est sa dernière mission. C'est là-bas aussi qu'il a dit son premier bégin. Vladimir Merkoff, sa cible.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Prologue**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

 **Jeudi 18 mai 2003. New York, Usa.**

Natasha fini tout de même par réussir à fermer sa valise sous les yeux médusés de Clint Barton, son coéquipier de toujours. Il regarda la veuve noire en soupirant puis regarda la valise qui débordait presque. Natasha haussa les épaules et saisit sa valise à roulette noire et rouge. Clint soupira une énième fois, son sac de sport sur l'épaule et suivit la femme à travers les couloirs de l'hôtel qu'ils s'occupaient.

Les bagages à présent rangés dans le coffre, le duo d'assassin soufflèrent un instant sur la banquette arrière.

" T'avais besoin de prendre une si grosse valise? Lacha Clint.

\- Clint, commence pas.

\- Mais elle est énorme! On part en mission, pas en vacance!

\- Sur l'enregistrement, ils ont mentionné le mots "séduction", qui dit séduction, dit belle robe.

\- C'est pas avec le peu de tissus de tes robes que t'as blindé ta valise! Mais avec tes trois paires de chaussures!

\- Quatre. Souffla Natasha. Plus celles que j'ai aux pieds." Clint soupira et regarda la ville de New-York derrière les vitres du taxi. Cette mission allait promettre.

 **Oooo-o-o-o-oooo**

Dans l'avion, Clint tenta de se reposer, il s'installa puis commença à fermer les yeux mais fut réveillé par sa meilleure amie.

" Fais pas la gueule Barton

\- Je fais pas la gueule.

\- Je te rembourserai.

\- Je t'avais dis que ta valise pesait plus que 23kg!

\- Dès qu'on atterri, je te rembourse, promis.

\- Je m'en fout Nath, laisse-moi me reposer un peu s'il te plaît. Dit-il en se repositionnant correctement.

\- Dors bien." Chuchota Natasha en embrassant son ami sur la joue.

 **Oooo-o-o-o-oooo**

Clint ouvrit un oeil et vit que son amie dormait elle aussi. Il regarda sa montre, l'heure indicait 1h30, il prit ses écouteurs et se matta un film. Ce fut à un peu plus de la moitié du film qu'il sentit son amie se réveiller doucement. Il lui sourit puis arrêta le film en cours.

\- Bien dormi belle rousse ?

\- Hum... hum... et toi?

\- Pas trop mal.

\- En parlant de belle femme. T'en es où avec ta belle brune?

\- Euh...

\- Quoi euh... Clint...

\- J'ai besoin de temps... je suis pas du genre à sauter sur les gens, moi !

\- Parce que moi, oui? C'est Bobbi qui t'en empêche.

\- C'est la rupture qui m'en empêche. Je prends mon temps.

\- C'est Kate qui va faire la gueule.

\- Kate fait déjà la gueule.

\- Hawkeye, prince charmant de toutes ses dames. Moi y comprit. Quel succès !

\- Fout toi de moi. N'empêche que Laura me plaît bien.

\- Elle est gentille.

\- Hum.

\- Tu regardais quoi?

\- Terminator.

\- Envoi. dis Nath en se collant à nouveau contre oeil de faucon.

 **Oooo-o-o-o-oooo**

 **Jeudi 18 mai 2003, Moscou, Russie.**

Il était 5h lorsque le duo atterri sur le sol russe, 22, heure locale. Natasha, sa valise en main appela son contact. Elle écouta les instructions de ce dernier puis raccrocha. Elle se tourna vers son acolyte et Murmura.

"Une voiture allemande, noire, nous attends porte Est."

Clint acquiesça et parti aussitôt en direction de la porte. Il repéra aussitôt la voiture, un homme descendit et prit les bagages du duo, puis ils s'engouffrèrent aussitôt dans la voiture de luxe. Le chauffeur leur glissa une enveloppe.

Clint l'attrappa et la tendit à Natasha qui lu les instructions. Elle récupéra deux billets d'avion, arracha l'adresse de la cible, les donna à Clint qui les fourra dans sa veste puis elle puis rendit le bout de lettre qui restait au chauffeur.

Clint regardait la ville de Moscou par la vitre teintée, la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans cette ville, c'était un contrat aussi. La tête de Natasha Romanoff, dit la veuve noire.

\- Ça te rappelle des souvenirs? Demanda Nath en grimaçant.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû exécuter l'ordre tout compte fait, tu serais pas là à me casser les couilles.

\- Petit con. "

Clint pouffa de rire et embrassa les cheveux de son amie avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Ce fut à 22h37 exactement que Clint et Natasha déposèrent leur bagages dans leur chambre.

Nath fila aussitôt sous la douche et Clint ouvrit directement son sac afin de vérifier si la compagnie aérienne avait bien prit soin de son précieux arc et de ses flèches. L'archer soulagé de voir que ses biens étaient intactes, il fit le tour de la chambre, vérifiant si aucun dispositifs visuel ou audio étaient dissimulés. Il ouvrit tout les tiroirs, scruta le moindre mobilier, immobile comme mobile, tout y passait. Chevet, table, chaise, applique mural, grille de ventilation, rideau, il défit tout les draps puis finit par clore son inspection minutieuse en retournant les matelas. Le mercenaire rassuré, se laissa finalement tomber sur un des lits défait.

La belle enfin rafraîchi, passa aux choses sérieuses, elle sortît de la veste de l'archer les billets d'avion et l'identité de leur cible.

\- On a pas le nom de la cible, juste son adresse. Dit Natasha en faisant une grimace. On doit y aller direct tu crois? Demanda Nath en regardant a présent les billets d'avions.

\- On doit atterir à 10h20 ça m'étonnerait fortement. Répondit aussitôt en arrachant un des deux billets des mains de la veuve noire.

\- On aura sûrement d'autre instruction demain. Conclut-elle sereinement.

\- Ils me gavent quant ils font ça! Au moins chez les Thunderbolts on avait toutes les indications qu'on voulait sur la cible. Déclara Barton légèrement énervé de la situation.

\- C'est vrai... Confirma son amie. Sauf que la cible, c'était moi. Ajouta l'espionne. Je sais pas comment ils m'ont démasqué? Fit la veuve noire avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

\- Tu es tellement unique en ton genre! Une espionne russe maîtrisant les arts martiaux, ayant décimée toute une unité de la CIA! Ça pouvait être que toi! Conclut Hawkeye en souriant tendrement.

\- C'est eux qui m'ont attaqué ! Grogna t-elle. Et qu'est ce que les t-bolts en ont à faire franchement!

\- T'étais une criminelle! Accusa Clint.

\- Toi aussi je te signale. Se defendit Natasha.

\- Ouais parce que j'ai refusé de te tuer et t'ai défendu! Dit aussitôt Clint en mimant un geste d'étranglement sur la gorge de son amie.

\- Mouais... bon... dit elle tout de même le sourire aux lèvres. on se boit un verre partenaire? Proposa t-elle.

Les deux assassins se servirent un verre puis en bu un deuxième, suivit d'un troisième et finalement partirent se coucher après ce dernier.


	2. Chapitre un

Le premier chapitre est arrivé. Quelques phrases seront en russe. Mais la traduction sera toujours présente (normalement si j'en ai pas oublié XD)

Un énorme kiss à Tidem qui la fait une jolie review.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Cette Russie, cette noiceur, cet odeur qui m'a fait basculer.

Chapitre un

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

 **Vendredi 19 mai 2003, Moscou, Russie.**

Le réveil de Clint sonna à 6h00, il se leva aussitôt et prit une douche rapidement, puis réveilla sa marmotte. Natasha ronchonna et Clint rit à sa tête boudeuse du matin. L'archer rangea son sac et rangea les fringue de la veuve noire qu'elle avait laissé dans la salle de bain la veille, puis il saqua à nouveau son amie. Il était 6h30, si la veuve noire voulait prendre une douche avant de partir c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle se leva finalement 10 minutes plus tard et se traina jusqu'à la salle bain. Elle en sortit au bout de 25 minutes. Lavée, habillée, coiffée, et maquillée comme si sa nuit avait été somptueuse.

Clint lui informa que le taxi arrivait dans cinq minutes et l'aida à ranger toutes ses affaires. Enfin il dû embarquer dans son sac de sport une de ses paires de chaussure qui ne voulait plus entrer dans la valise. Clint brûla le bout de papier sur lequel était inscrit l'adresse de leur cible puis poussa son amie vers la sortie.

Dans le taxi, Clint gronda sa partenaire encore une fois.

\- On va toujours galérer comme ça avec ta valise ou tu t'en achetes une autre rien que pour tes chaussures!?

\- Ah! Tu ne vas pas recommencer! Ronchonna t-elle.

\- Achete une autre valise Nath! Ordonna Clint. Ou un sac! Mais ne crois pas que je vais récupérer toutes tes pompes dans mon sac! Il est déjà bien assez lourd. Se plaignit l'archer.

\- Y'a rien dans ton sac. Dit Nath en riant.

\- Beh oui c'est l'idée! J'ai seulement ma tenue, deux paires de pompes, des sous-vêtements et un pull! J'ai pas besoin de plus..

\- Et il est lourd? Tu te fout de moi!

\- Sans oublier mon carquois, mon arc et je e vingtaine de flèches.

\- Autant pour moi. J'irais acheter un sac, promis. Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Я могу дать вам ваши инструкции или вы планируете начать бракоразводный процесс сейчас? (Je peux vous donner vos directives ou vous comptez entamer une procédure de divorce maintenant?) Lança soudainement le chauffeur.

Natasha regarda Clint de biais, Clint s'avança sur son siège. "Вам платят, чтобы вести нас и дать нам наши инструкции или вмешиваться в то, что вас не касается ? (Vous êtes payé pour nous conduire et nous donner nos directives ou pour vous mêler de ce qu'il ne vous regarde pas?) Demanda Clint énervé dans un parfait Russe.

L'homme regarda Clint dans son rétro, étonné de la répartie de celui-ci et en Russe messieurs dames, puis regarda à nouveau Natasha. Il sortit de sa poche intérieur une enveloppe puis la tendit vers Hawkeye.

\- C'est elle, qui s'occupe des directives ! Lança Clint en anglais s'installant confortablement au fond du siège à nouveau. Natasha saisit la lettre et lu quelques renseignement sur cette cible. Elle lu les quelques phrases écrites à la machine puis chuchota a l'oreille de son collègue. " Je dois séduire un malfrat, pour lui soutirer des infos. Tu es mes arrières."

Clint acquiesça et saisit l'enveloppe qu'il rangea dans sa veste.

A l'aéroport, Clint et Natasha furent attendu par une hôtesse de l'air, qui brandissait une pancarte sur laquelle était écrite Alianova. Le nom d'emprunt que Natasha avait choisit d'emprunter. La rousse toute souriante vint vers elle.

\- С Днем Рождения Мисс Alianova. (Bon anniversaire Melle Alianova.) Lui dit la femme en lui tendant une magnifique composition florale.

La veuve noire attrapa le bouquet hûma le parfum puis se tourna vers Clint. "Спасибо, любовь моя. Она прекрасна ! (Merci mon amour. Elle sont magnifiques!)" Dit elle sur un ton enjoué puis posa les lèvres sur celles de son partenaire.

\- Ничто не слишком много для вас. (Rien n'est trop pour toi.) Lui répondit Clint sur le même ton mielleux. Le couple saluèrent l'hôtesse puis embarquèrent en direction de la ville de Minsk en Biélorussie.

Natasha posa ses fleurs sur ses genoux et chuchota toujours souriante. "Qu'est ce que c'est pathétique les hommes offrant des fleurs a leur femmes."

\- Encore heureux puisque nous le sommes pas... j'ai pris l'identité de Callum. Marmonna Clint pour que personne ne l'entende, bien qu'il parlait en anglais.

\- Oh... on est pas marié ? Murmura Nath.

\- Opération séduction Nath, t'as oublié. Ajouta Barton.

\- Так Lewis. (Et bien Lewis.) Dit elle tout haut. "Благодарим Вас за цветы ... это ... слишком мило ... (Merci pour tes fleurs... c'est... trop mignon...)" Dit-elle sur un ton joyeux, mais avec un visage de dégoût. "Вы получили ненаглядную компьютер ? (as-tu pris l'ordinateur chéri ?)"

\- J'avais oublié l'ordinateur tiens... dans la composition de mon sac. Et les micro aussi! Dit clint sur les lèvres. "Вы собираетесь работать на вашем ралли Nathalia ? (Tu vas travailler sur ton meeting Nathalia?)"

\- И да ... (Et oui...) Dit Natasha qui s'amusait à jouer a ce genre de situation avec Clint quant ils incarnaient une autre identité que la leur.

Clint s'installa de biais pour pouvoir avoir l'oeil sur tout le monde tandis que Natasha glissait la clé USB trouvée, entre les tiges du bouquet.

Le pseudo couple avait un peu plus d'une heure pour lire quelques détails sur cette cible. Black widow lu et relu les quelques informations jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent.

 **Minsk, Biélorussie.**

Il était bien 10h30 lorsqu'ils repérèrent la pancarte "Alianova" dans les mains d'un chauffeur de taxi.

Les deux compères s'installèrent dans le taxi. Le chauffeur les saluèrent sommairement puis accéléra pour emmener les deux agents jusqu'à leur hôtel. Le chauffeur leur informa qu'ils allaient recevoir un appel de leur chef avant de s'arrêter devant leur hôtel.

Leurs bagages en mains, ils entrèrent à lhotel. L'hôtel était banale. Un comptoir en bois, un ascenseur vetuste.

\- У нас есть заказ. (Nous avons une réservation.)

\- Какое имя ? (Quel nom?)

\- Alianova.

\- Natalia Alianova . Двухместный номер. (Natalia Alianova. Une chambre double.)

\- право. (C'est ça. )

\- Номер 121. Наслаждайтесь отдыхом . (Chambre 121. Bon séjour.)

Natasha sourit puis alla vers l'ascenseur. En entrant dans la chambre, ils appelèrent l'accueil et se firent monter un repas. Puis Natasha reçu son appel pendant que Clint zappait les chaînes de la télé. Allongé sur le lit, il pouvait entendre râler sa coéquipière. Puis entendit une Natasha crier. "Clint! On a 30 minues pour se préparer! "

Clint se redressa aussitôt la télécommande toujours dans la mains puis se leva doucement pour sortir ses affaires. Trente minutes est bien assez pour lui. Mais savait que trente minutes nétaient pas assez pour la rousse.

\- On doit s'habiller comment? Demanda Clint en levant le ton pour que Natasha l'entende.

\- Ben normalement ! Dit Natasha en passant la tête par salle se bain.

Clint secoua la tête puis changea de maillot puis enfila une veste à capuche. il sortit les billet d'avion puis les brûla avant que Natasha sortent de la salle de bain en courant vers sa valise une serviette autour de la taille.

Elle en sortit une robe. Et cria "chaussure! Clint" puis il sortit les chaussure de son sac puis aida la belle fermer sa robe.

\- Bon c'est quoi les infos. Demanda Clint en fixant le micro de Natasha.

\- On a -Enfin "j'ai" rendez vous avec la cible, dans un restaurant, toi tu dois te poster quelques part et assurer ma sécurité.

\- Ok, ne coupe pas ton micro. Dit Clint en attrapant son arc dans les mains puis il vira tout ses affaires de son sac pour y glisser seulement l'arc, le carquois et les flèches.

Clint regarda sa montre puis Nath attrapa son sac a main. "Allons y." Lacha t-elle déterminée.

Le couple descendit et grimpa dans le taxi. Le chauffeur tendit une carte à Clint. Une carte en relief où les endroits en hauteur étaient tracés en bleu, avec un point désignant où seront la cible et Natasha. Il indiqua au chauffeur où le déposer.

À deux rues de sa future position, Clint lâcha. "Bon, tu fais attention à toi... je te lâches pas des yeux... " Chuhota Clint.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. Dit elle en glissant son oreillette en gel presque indétectable.

\- Je sais... t'es la meilleure. Le duo se salua puis Clint attrapa son sac avant que le taxi ne s'arrête. Il descendit rapidement tandis que le taxi continuait sa route.

Le sac sur son dos, Clint, repéra l'immeuble d'où il devra se positionner. Des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, sa capuche sur son crâne. Clint se dirigea vers sa position. Il sortit un couteau et força la serrure de la porte, grimpa tout les étages, à pieds pour se maintenir en forme et se dépenser un peu. Au dernier, il regarda la trappe il sortit son arc, grimpa sur la rampe et oivrit la trappe avec son arc puis sauta vers elle. En suspend, Clint se balança puis se glissa sur le toit. Il regarda autour de lui puis posa son sac à terre. Il l'ouvrit, enfila son carquois puis inspecta ses flèches une à une en les plaçant au fur et à mesure dans son carquois. il déplia son arc avant de viser Natasha puis la cible. Il était loin, mais Clint voyait parfaitement bien. Et au moindre signe suspect de Natasha, il lâcherait sa flèches. Il placa son oreillette et ecouta sa meilleure amie parler avec la cible qu'elle devra abattre.

 **Oooo-o-o-o-oooo**

Cela faisait maintenant 1h30 que Natasha cuisinait la cible, tout en finesse, en tentant d'user de ses charmes. Elle devait se faire passer pour une propriétaire d'une école de danse richissime, et avait été présenté comme un investisseur et associé potentiel.

Clint, du haut de son toit, ne ratait rien de la scène, il était toujours dans la même position et commençait à avoir quelques crampes. Il ne se plaignait jamais. C'était le boulot, c'était pour ça qu'il était payé et était content de faire ce qu'il faisait. Il n'aurait pas pensé à une autre vie. Être un agent du KGB, toujours a courir dans le monde, rencontrer de nouvelle tete, pouvoir utiliser ses facultés d'archers même si c'était pour ôter la vie le comblait.

Natasha réussit à se faire inviter par l'homme à une soirée mondaine qu'il organisait dans son hotel privatif. Elle accepta de suite l'invitation, papillonnant des yeux comme elle savait si bien le faire. L'homme se leva et aida Natasha à se lever puis il appela un taxi et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte du restaurant, attendant avec elle la voiture .

Clint ordonna à Natasha de prendre le taxi seule et qu'il la rejoindrai à l'hôtel directement au cas quelques-uns les suivrait.

Le taxi s'approcha et la femme s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Clint quant a lui, remballa tout son matériel, appela un taxi et rejoignit la route puis l'hôtel.

Clint frappa à la porte, Natasha lui ouvrit puis reparti vers la salle de bain. Clint entra et se laissa tomber sur le lit, les lunettes et la capuche toujours sur ses cheveux châtains clair.

\- T'as l'air naze. souffla Natasha en revenant de la salle d'eau.

\- Un peu... alors? C'est où? Et comment on fait?

Natasha se posa et expliqua tout en détail à son partenaire, puis elle alla se préparer. Clint lui descendit dans les rues Russes pour acheter de quoi grignoter.

En revenant dans la chambre il se trouva nez à nez avec une Natasha radieuse. Une belle robe rouge, des escarpins de la même couleurs. Un collier sertit de tourmaline et un maquillage parfait.

\- Comment tu me trouves?

\- Ravissante... t'es magnifique Nath.

\- Bon, tu es prof de tir a l'arc dans l'Iowa.

\- Capitaine, on dit capitaine nath.

\- Rho cest pareil.

\- Tu as reçu l'invitation par un certain guivarch. C'est une vielle connaissance de ton collègue. T'as acheté des trucs demanda t-elle en voyant le sachet dans sa main.

\- Ouais.. j'ai la dalle.

\- Prépare toi avant. Nos taxi arrive dans 20 minutes. On reste en contact déclara la rousse, en désignant son collier et son oreillette du doigt.

\- Ouais. Dit Clint en se déshabillant. Clint revêtit un trois pièce gris anthracite pendant que Natasha étudiait encore la cible sur son PC. Puis ils grignotèrent un peu avant de descendre et rejoindre chacun leur taxi.


	3. Chapitre deux

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Cette Russie, cette noiceur, cet odeur qui m'a fait basculer.

Chapitre deux

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Dans le taxi, ils entrèrent tout dans leurs rôles respectifs. Natasha avait bien plus à faire. C'était elle qui devait séduire le malfrat, elle qui devait avoir plus d'informations sur l'associé de celui ci. C'était une mission longue durée. Le kgb laissait au moins 15 jours aux agents pour charmer complètement leurs cibles. Clint lui, n'était que sa colle, il était un renfort si jamais elle avait des ennuis.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'hôtel et Natasha en sortit. Elle s'avança et entra dans l'hôtel, Clint lui restait en retrait. Il saluait des gens, donnait des poignets de mains, s'intégrait parfaitement aux autres et passait inapercu. Les deux compères eteignirent tout de même leurs micro. C'était mieux ainsi que d'entendre les conversations inintéressant qu'ils entendaient en double.

Clint parlaient à droit et à gauche tout ne perdant pas sa coéquipière des yeux qui faisait encore les yeux doux à la cible.

Cela faisait une heure que la réception était commencé. Natasha était dans son rôle de femme fatale, séduisante et pleine de spontanéité. Elle riait aux éclats a chaque blagues de leur hôte et tentait aussi par tout les moyens de le charmer. Mais bien que l'homme semblait lui sourire, il n'avait pas l'air conquis par la belle dame. Il semblait être ailleurs parfois, ses sourires étaient presque forcés et surtout il n'avait pas regarder la femme comme on enviait une femme tel qu'elle. Natasha pensa aussitôt à une petite amie ou femme que le kgb aurait oublié de mentionner et peut être bien que cet homme lui était fidèle. Elle tenta tout de même une approche.

\- vous me plaisez beaucoup, j'apprécie vraiment votre compagnie. Dit elle en souriant coquinement.

\- je vous trouve très charmante et dans une autre vie j'aurais sûrement été très flatté de l'intérêt que vous me portez mais ...je suis plutôt attiré par la gente masculine si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Oh... oui... vous êtes tout de même très charmant. Votre compagnon à beaucoup de chance de vous avoir.

\- Peut être bien, s'il était déjà né. Malheureusement, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé chaussure à mon pied.

\- Mais vous le trouverez, j'en suis sûre... veuillez m'excuser très cher ... je vais me repoudrer le nez. Natasha sourit puis rejoint les toilettes. "Clint?"

Clint s'excusa auprès d'une riche dame d'un certain âge et alla vers le bar en allumant son micro. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

\- Clint... on a un problème... un sérieux problème... il est gay! Lacha Nath comme une bombe.

\- Comment çà il est gay?! Demanda Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- J'ai tout essayé... aucunes réactions! Chuhota la femme choquée.

\- Tout? Tout quoi?! Demanda Clint choqué par sa phrase.

\- En fait, j'ai arrêté au décolleté ! Même pas il la regardé ! Il est gay, je te dis! Reprit-elle.

\- Parce qu'il ne regarde pas ton décolletés ? Tout le hommes ne réagissent pas comme des salop Nath.

\- Non parce qu'il a fini par me l'avouer.

\- Et donc?

\- Bah tu vas devoir t' y coller! Dit seulement celle-ci laissant un Clint complètement ahuri.

\- Tu plaisante là ?! Dit Clint en s'étranglant presque.

\- Beh écoute je vois que ça. Je vais essayé de contacter la maison mais à mon avis.

\- Pitié non... Marmonna Clint.

\- Pense au taf... et au chèque qu'on va avoir. Bon je les appelle et je tiens au courant.

\- Ouais... Chuchota Clint qui priait pour ne pas devoir à faire ce boulot. Clint entendit quelqu'un parler puis Natasha coupa son micro. Clint leva la tête et vit Natasha venir vers lui. "J'ai pas pu les contacter... essaye de voir... Va le voir." Chuchota t-elle. Devant un Clint soupirant. "Présente toi à lui au moins. Ne t'inquiète pas. il est très respectueux... Allez !"

Clint se leva, prit une grosse inspiration et surtout prit son courage à deux mains. Il passa devant l'homme lui coupant presque le passage.

\- Oh escusez-moi monsieur. On se connait non?

\- Je ne pense pas... je m'en serais souvenu... Répondit l'homme souriant.

\- Pardon?

\- Je crains n'avoir pas encore eut l'honneur de vous rencontrer.

\- Ah... Lewis Callum, je suis capitaine d'une compagnie d'archerie. Et a qui ai-je l'honneur?

\- Juste celui qui organise tout ceci. Merkoff, Vladimir Merkoff. Enchanté monsieur Callum.

\- Moi de même. Vraiment très honoré. Comment vont les affaires monsieur ...Merkoff?

\- Très bien... voulez vous boire un verre monsieur Callum?

\- Volontiers.

L'homme sourit puis attrapa deux coupes puis il en glissa une dans les mains de Clint avant de trinquer avec celui-ci.

Clint trinqua avec l'homme et regarda en direction de Natasha pour l'inciter à venir. Mais celle-ci ne vient pas de suite et laissa Clint se depatouiller.

\- Alors comment vous ait-il venu l'idée de venir ici? Reprit l'homme

\- Oh... euh... On m'a dit que monsieur Merk... enfin vous... êtes un des principaux investisseur des grand club de basket-ball. Et donc je me disais que vous devriez connaître pas mal de personne dans le monde du sport. Dit de suite Clint.

\- Pas tant que ça. Dit l'homme en riant. Mais je vous connais vous à présent. Ajouta t-il en posant à main sur son bras.

\- Je ne suis pas un grand sportif, juste un petit archer. Ma compagnie est très petite et les bénéfices que je dégage ne me permettent pas de subvenir à toutes mes factures. Dit Clint en faisant une grimace.

\- Oh comment faites vous? Dit l'homme en attrapant le bras de Clint dans le sien et l'emmenant plus loin.

\- J'ai du prends un second emploi. Je suis prof de sport dans un collège. Avoua Clint.

\- Vous êtes donc tout de même un grand sportif. Dit l'homme en s'arrêtant net et en épiant ant son regard.

\- Vous m'avez jamais vu donner mes cours. Dit Clint en riant.

\- Mais je me tarde de vous voir. Et je suis sûre que vous êtes un excellent archer monsieur Callum. Dit-il souriant encore.

\- Peut-être vous ferais-je une démonstration? Répondit Clint.

\- Oh volontiers. Dit l'homme pendant que Clint cherchait toujours le regard de sa partenaire. Celle-ci roula des yeux en souriant et tenta une approche. Elle vint vers eux et passa juste dans le vision des deux hommes.

\- Bonsoir. Dit aussitot Clint, soulagé de la présence de son amie.

\- Bonsoir. Répondit Natasha en tendant la main vers clint.

\- Lewis Callum, vous êtes ravissante madame. Lança Clint en embrassant le dos de la main de Natasha.

-Mademoiselle, je vous prie. Reprit-elle.

\- Mademoiselle... hummm... j'ai oublié votre nom. Avoua Merkoff.

\- Alianova, très cher. Lança Natasha.

\- Mademoiselle Alianova est professeur de danse. Ajouta l'hôte.

\- Oh... Nous avons un point commun, nous sommes professeur tout les deux. J'enseigne le sport dans l'Iowa. Annonça Clint.

\- Et monsieur Callum est un excellent archer. Ajouta Merkoff souriant à Clint.

\- Oh... Merci mais vous ne m'avez jamais vu en action. Se défendit-il.

\- Mais je vous le répète, il me tarde de vous voir briller dans cette discipline. Dit l'homme ne regardant que Clint, oubliant pratiquement la jeune femme. Clint sourit, posa sa coupe et s'excusa auprès d'eux. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes, vérifia si personne n'y était puis alluma son micro. "Nath..." Chuchota clint

\- Il arrive clint. Lâcha aussitot Natasha mais à peine eut le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur lui.

\- Vous étiez ici. Fit l'homme.

\- Oui... Dit Clint en allant vers le lavabo.

L'homme suivit ses pas et se plaça à ses côtés. Il plongea ses yeux dans le reflet des siens dans le miroir puis Chuchota en se tournant vers lui.

\- Vous me plaisez beaucoups. Dit t-il en souriant.

\- Pardon? Dit Clint en se tournant vers lui, choqué.

\- Je suis désolé de vous surprendre de la sorte mais je tenais à vous le dire. Vous me plaisez. Reprit l'homme. "Vous êtes très bel homme, charmant, diplomate..." justifia t-il. "Je voulais juste vous l'avouer." Ajouta l'homme en plaquant la main sur l'épaule de Clint.

Le coeur battant à tout allure. Clint pu seulement répondre un. "Merci. C'est un ... honneur.. de ... plaire à un homme tel que vous... je... je dois appeler mon collègue pour être sûre qu'il assure bien mes cours pendant mon absence."

\- Je vous en prie monsieur Callum. Je vous en prie." Fit l'homme en ouvrant la porte.

Clint sortit immédiatement des toilettes, croisa le regard de Nath puis il se plaça dans le vestibule, il sortit son téléphone et fit semblant de parler dans celui-ci..

"Nath... t'as entendu?!"

\- Il est gay! Pouffa Nath. Clint se tourna et plongea son regard tueur dans celui de son amie. "Nan tu crois!? Bon on Fait quoi?" Demanda Clint excédé.

\- Occupe-le, j'appelle le boss. Ordonna Nath.

\- Hein?! Et comment? Dit Clint énervé.

\- Tu trouveras bien... au pire demande lui, je suis sûre qu'il trouvera quoi faire. Dit Natasha en pouffant.

Clint Soupira et raccrocha. Il regarda au loin l'homme et vit Natasha se faufiler hors de la pièce. Clint tenta d'esquiver et alla se poser au bar. Il attendait les instructions de la direction. Il se tourna un moment pour voir où était leur cible et si Natasha était revenue. Mais le brun aux yeux marron avaient disparu. Clint descendit de son tabouret pour le chercher des yeux. Un main vint le surprendre sur son épaule. " Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?"

\- Euh... Bafouilla Clint.

\- Clint... on doit inversé les rôles. désolé. Dit soudainement la voix de Natasha dans son oreillette.

-Vous. Dit aussitôt Clint.

\- Oh... Malheureusement je suis attendu, mais... vous pourriez m'accompagner ?

\- Je voudrais pas vous... dérangez.

\- Votre compagnie m'est très agréable monsieur Callum.

\- bien je vous suits. Répondit Clint en suivant l'homme.

Clint avançait silencieusement aux côtes de sa cible. Il était un peu anxieux,c'était bien là, la première fois qu'il stressait sur une mission. Un homme les saluèrent puis leur ouvrit une double porte battante. Puis un deuxième leur ouvrit une seconde porte plus petite que la précédente.

Clint découvrit, quelques tables rondes accompagnées de canapés luxueux qui les entouraient. Un bar rustique mais étincelant au fond. Quelques hommes étaient assis autour d'une table, tous se levèrent pour le saluer.

\- Monsieur Merkoff. Dit un premier homme.

\- Timo... je te présente Lewis Callum, il est américain. Monsieur Callum, je vous présente mon bras droit. Timofey Vitalik.

\- Enchanté monsieur. Répondit Clint.

\- Tout le monde vous attend patron. Vladimir sourit puis fit un signe de tête à Clint de le suivre et s'assit sur un canapé, indiquant à Clint de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Clint épia les trois hommes autour de lui. Un homme de la quarantaine, assez distingué qui semblait être légèrement nerveux. Un homme beaucoup plus vieux, très a l'aise lui par contre. Et ce Timofey qui semblait se méfier de l'intérêt que portait Merkoff à son encontre. Vladimir sourit en voyant un quatrième homme venir vers le table.

\- Monsieur Dmtri, je suis content de vous recevoir, je vous présente Sergey Tikhon, Féodor Artemiy, vous connaissez déjà mon bras droit, Timofey Vitalik et voici Lewis Callum, un ami. L'homme hocha de la tête pour se présenter puis Vladimir reprit. "cet homme arrive a émerveiller toutes les papilles du monde. Je vous présente monsieur Miroslav Dmtri. Bon Tout le monde est là à présent. Asseyons nous.

Vladimir s'assit à nouveau, Clint le suit et s'assit lui aussi. Un serveur arrive et leur présente une bouteille puis dépose sur la table, six verres. Ce Dmitri insita pour que se soit lui qui servent chaque verres puis chacun d'eux attrappa un verre. Vladimir chuchota à l'oreille de Clint. "Vous m'en direz des nouvelles." Clint lui sourit et fut soulagé que son oreillette soit de l'autre côté puis goûta la vodka luxueuse.

\- Alors? Demanda l'homme.

\- C'est divin, n'est ce pas monsieur Callum? Demanda Merkoff.

\- Tout à fait. Répondit Clint en écoutant les divagations de a partenaire dans son oreillette.

La dégustation se poursuivirent, les verres s'enchaînèrent. Clint tenta de ne pas trop abuser de la boisson, il est là en mission. Monsieur Tikhon et son bras droit Artemiy les abandonnèrent. Ils étaient à présent à quatre autour de la table ronde, discutant de ce délicieux breuvage puis vint le tour de Dmitri de s'excuser et de partir également. Vladimir leur servirent un verre puis envoya Vitalik leur apporter des amuses gueules.

\- Enfin seul. Lâcha t-il. Vous avez fait bon impression vous savez. Murmura Merkoff.

\- Ah bon? Je m'en étais pas rendu compte. Déclara Clint.

\- Vous êtes un homme remarquable. Ajouta Merkoff sous le charme de l'espion.

\- Vous me connaissez à peine. Dit Clint en rougissant.

\- J'ai bien vu dans leur regard qu'ils étaient éblouis par votre présence. Chuchota Merkoff "Il craque!" Dit soudainement une voix féminine dans son oreillette.

\- Qui étaient ses hommes? Rebondissa aussitôt Clint "ouais change de conversation Clint." Lacha Nath.

\- Des futurs investisseurs. Oh mince j'aurais dire que vous étiez dans le milieu également.

\- Oh... ce n'est pas grave monsieur Merkoff. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Ajouta Clint.

\- Et pourquoi êtes vous là ? Demanda Merkoff en fronçant les yeux.

\- Parce que vous m'avez invité à vous suivre? Proposa Clint en souriant en enlevant discrètement son oreillette.

Merkoff rit puis posa sa main sur le bras de Clint. "Monsieur Callum, accepteriez-vous de dîner en ma compagnie? Demanda aussitôt le Russe.

\- Je crains ne pas pourvoir. Dit Clint en sursautant lorsque son bras droit entra dans la pièce.

\- Timo! Pourrais-tu frapper avant d'entrer? Pesta Vladimir en se levant.

\- Désolé monsieur. S'excusa Timofey Vitalik.

Clint resta un instant subjugue, puis se leva, Merkoff reprit. "Vous déclinez donc, mon invitation?"

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas mais je commence à être épuisé. Une autre fois peut être.

\- Que diriez-vous d'un dîner. Dimanche soir? Proposa Merkoff.

\- Je vous répondrais avec plaisir. Répondit Clint.

\- Ou êtes vous descendu?

\- A l'hôtel Belarus. Informa Clint.

\- Je viendrais vous chercher en personne vers 18h. Proposa l'homme.

\- C'est un honneur. Dit Clint en souriant. Le brun plongea son regard dans celui de Clint puis lui attrapa chaudement la main avant de la serrer et d'emmener Clint vers la sortie. "Je vous dis a bientôt très cher."

\- A bientôt monsieur. Dit Clint.

Clint sortie de la pièce, traversa la salle de réception puis rejoignit un taxi.


	4. Chapitre trois

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Cette Russie, cette noiceur, cet odeur qui m'a fait basculer.**

 **Chapitre trois**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **.**

 **Vendredi 19 mai 2003.** (suite)

 **.**

Dans le taxi, il remit son oreillette. "Nath tu m'entends?"

\- Je t'entends Clint, on se rejoint à l'hôtel.

En arrivant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Natasha l'attendait, assise sur un lit.

\- Sans commentaire Nath.

\- Le KGB veut s'entretenir avec toi. Tu dois les appeler.

Clint soupira et descendit à la cabine téléphonique puis joignit ses patrons. Ils leur informa toute la procédure à suivre. Son objectif: Séduire Merkoff et lui soutirer toutes les informations possible puis agir en conséquence. Clint remonta dépité, il ne serait jamais douté que la mission aurait changé à ce point là.

\- Il faut que tu me briefs Nath!

\- On doit inverser les rôles c'est ça?

\- Ouais...

\- Il a l'air accro.

\- Sans commentaire je t'ai dis.

Nath sourit en coin, embrassa son ami puis alla se coucher. Clint ne tarda pas à faire de même.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **Samedi 20 mai 2003.**

Toute la journée, Clint éplucha tout le dossier que Natasha possédait sur Merkoff. Il était bien mêlé à des affaires louches. Clint s'en foutait, tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était de lui faire cracher le nom de son patron.

Mise à part pour déjeuner, Clint ne décrocha pas ses yeux su dossier.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **Dimanche 21 mai 2003**

Clint étudia une dernière fois ce dossier, ce soir, Merkoff viendrait le chercher pour dîner. Si il pouvait le cuisiner tout de suite ça l'arrangerait. Il ne se voyait pas devoir entrer dans les détails avec ce Merkoff. Oh que non, sûrement pas. Ce fut à 16h qu'il ôta ses yeux de l'écran, il prit une douche puis s"habit doucement. En sortant de la salle de bain, Natasha avait le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu es magnifique Clint.

Clint roula des yeux il s'assit à nouveau devant le bureau.

\- C'est un premier rendez-vous. Essaye de ne pas aller droit au but pour ne pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Bon il va bientôt arriver.

\- Mouais. Dit Clint en se levant. Clint enfonça son oreillette discrète puis installa son micro.

\- Allez don Juan

Clint descendit de l'hôtel, il était 17h45 mais l'homme était déjà là. Il sortit de la limousine accompagné de son chauffeur. Clint rejoignit l'homme qui lui embrassa le dos se la main . Clint ouvrit les yeux en grand un peu troublé de se faire baiser la main, puis il suivit l'homme à l'intérieur. Vladimir sortir deux coupes de champagne et déboucha la bouteille. Clint avait eut un tas de mission mais c'était la première fois qu'il buvait une coupe de champagne dans une limousine avec une cible et qui puis est une cible masculine qui le draguait.

\- Comment était votre journée? Demanda aussitôt le Russe.

\- Agréable et vous?

\- Épuisante, Mais la soirée risque d'égayer cette journée. Répondit l'homme souriant.

\- Vous me flattez monsieur.

\- Appelez moi Vladimir, puisque nous allons dîner ensemble.

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que la longue limousine s'arrêta un portier vint ouvrir la limousine. Le restaurant était somptueux, digne d'un hôtel 5 étoiles. Clint fut assez mal à l'aise. A l'accueil, la dame se précipita vers eux et les emmenèrent vers une table près d'un feu de cheminée. A l'écart de tous. Elle retira la chaise puis Clint s'assit enfin.

\- C'est... c'est magnifique ici... et c'est ça doit être hors de prix.

\- Rien n'est trop beau voyons. Et vous vallez bien.

\- Je voulais déjà dis, vous ne me connaissez pas.

\- Faisons donc connaissance. Dit Vladimir qui fit sourire Clint. "Parlez-moi de vous. Qu'avez-vous fait comme étude?"

\- Sport-étude.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné.

\- Et vous?

\- J'ai étudier la finance. Je voulais moi aussi être un grand sportif. Mais... dans la famille il ne peut en avoir qu'un. Mon frère est le sportif, moi l'homme d'affaire.

\- C'est dommage, le sport est un bien fait. Je suis fils unique c'est peut être pour ça que je suis le sportif de la famille et puis bon ça coûte cher aussi les études.

\- Oh ça c'est sûre, d'ailleurs si je suis ici dans cet hôtel somptueux, c'est grâce aux bourses de mon frère, sans ça, mes parents n'aurait jamais pu payer deux écoles.

\- Ça vous a réussi.

\- Je m'en plains pas. Dit Merkoff en appelant le serveur qui arriva de suite. Clint suivit Vladimir et prit un whisky puis les deux hommes continuèrent de parler de leurs vies. L'un, d'une vie qui n'avait pas choisi mais qui lui convenait à présent et l'autre d'une vie imaginée.

Clint tentait quelques fois de poser quelques questions sur ses activités professionnelles mais le russe esquivait à chaque fois et se concentrait sur les beaux yeux de son invité.

Clint de son côté, écoutait les conseils de sa partenaire dans son oreillette pour cuisiner Merkoff mais de tout évidence il lui faudrait plusieurs rendez-vous pour parvenir à ses fins.

Merkoff, en bon hôte régla la note et appela son chauffeur. Dans la limousine, il leur servit un dernier verre. Clint était heureux d'avoir passé autant de soirée à boire avec Natasha ce qui lui valut de tenir l'alcool. Ce fut devant l'hôtel que Merkoff invita l'espion à le rejoindre au casino le lendemain soir.

Clint accepta de suite, Merkoff salua une dernière fois Clint puis l'archer monta dans sa chambre. En haut Nath l'attendait, Clint ne se sentait pas satisfait, son amie le réconforta de suite. Elle le conseilla pour le lendemain.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Lundi 22 mai 2003.**

À son réveil, Clint avait un léger mal de crâne, certe, il tenait l'alcool, mais se souvenait à présent des durs lendemains.

Natasha était déjà levée et prenait une douche. Il se traîna jusqu'à la mini cuisine, se servit un d'eau puis se recoucha. Enfouilli au fond de la couette, il entendit sa partenaire sortir de la salle bain. Elle s'assit sur son côté du lit et enleva la couverture de la tête de ce dernier.

\- Alors Clint on a mal aux cheveux. Se moqua t-elle.

\- Un peu... Avoua t-il tout de même.

\- T'as assuré associé, il n'y a vu que du feu. Bon j'ai commandé du борщ [bortsch]

\- Du bortsch? Choux, betterave et boeuf?

\- Ouaip. Avec des pommes de terre. Dit la femme souriante.

\- Ok... Je vais sous la douche... Marmonna Clint en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Clint passa sous la douche, puis sentit l'odeur du bortsch en sortant, il s'installa à côté de sa partenaire et dégusta le plat. Le silence règnait dans la chambre. Clint avait mal au crâne, et la jeune femme laissa son ami manger en silence. Ce fut à la fin du repas que Natasha rompit le silence. "Tu as rendez vous à quel heure ce soir?"

\- 21h. Dit seulement Clint en empilant les assiettes vides.

\- Ok... Tu vas mettre quoi? Dit elle souriante tout en levant les sourcils.

\- J'en sais rien... Dit toi que je sais même pas si on mange ensemble ou pas. Dit Clint en levant un sourcil

\- Ah ça, c'est la tuile. Soit tu manges deux fois. Soit tu prend le risque de ne rien manger du tout. N'empêche, t'as gagné le gros lot. Il a l'air dingue de toi. Il vient te chercher ici? Demanda aussitôt la russe.

\- Je suppose... J'ai même pas pris son numéro. Dit Clint en grimaçant.

\- Ah les hommes... Donc premièrement, tu sais pas s'il vient te chercher, tu sais pas si vous mangez ensemble et en plus de çà tu sais même pas comment t'habiller! Dit elle en grimaçant elle aussi.

\- Je comptais sur toi pour ça...

\- À ta place je porterai une robe rouge ou noire d'un grand couturier français et une paire d'escarpins assorties mais je pense que le pantalon à pince t'ira mieux clintounet.

\- Fous-toi de ma gueule en plus! Non sérieux, je sais vraiment pas comment m'habiller. Dit-il en poussant la table à roulette.

\- Moi je dis, faisons les boutiques. Lança Natasha en se levant.

\- Naaaaath. Râla Clint craignant une journée de shopping avec la reine de la mode.

\- Bah quoi. On va lier l'utile a l'agréable! Dit la rousse en forçant son ami à se lever. "S'te plaît Clint. Allez... Monsieur Lewis Callum."

\- Tu m'emmerdes Nath... Dit Clint en soupirant. "T'as gagné. Allons faire les boutiques."

Ce fut dans la rue Tverskaïa, que les amis se retrouvèrent peu de temps après. La rousse emmena l'espion dans toutes les boutiques qu'elle connaissait. L'archer acheta deux costumes, trois chemises d'un grand couturier et une nouvelle paire de chaussure. La rousse lui acheta un nouveau parfum qui faisait moins macho que celui avec lequel il se parfumait. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un café, et burent un café russe.

De retour à l'hôtel, Clint s'écroula sur le lit, fatigué de cette joutnee de shopping. Natasha, elle, était en mode essayage. Elle lui montra une nouvelle robe noire fendu sur la cuisse droite.

\- T'es très belle. Sérieux Nath... je me demande comment Merkoff n'a pas été seduit face à toi.

\- Parce qu'il l'a été face à toi. Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Clint soupira et roula des yeux avant que Nath entre à nouveau dans la salle de bain pour passer sa deuxième tenue. Clint ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber contre l'oreiller. Il sursauta lorsque le téléphone de la chambre sonna.

\- Nath! Téléphone! Dit Clint puis ne voyant qu'elle revint pas, il décrocha.

\- Allô.

\- Monsieur Callum. Dit une voix suave russe.

\- Monsieur Merkoff? Dit Clint en se redressant, surpris de cet appel.

\- Oh... Vous m'avez reconnu. Répondit le russe.

\- Je... Je connais pas grand monde pour tout vous dire. Que me vaut votre appel. Lança Clint en faisant des signes à Natasha qui sortait de la salle de bain.

\- Je me souvenais plus si je vous avais donné l'heure où mon chauffeur viendra vous chercher.

\- Euh... J'avoue que... J'y ai pensé ce matin. Non, vous ne m'avez pas dit d'heure. Ajouta Clint.

\- Vous pensez à moi dès le réveil. S'amusa à dire Merkoff. Clint rit doucement, les joues rougissantes. "Bien.. il viendra vous chercher sur les coups de 20h30. La table est réservée pour 21h. Ça devrait aller."

\- Ça devrait oui. Vous vous donnez beaucoup de mal pour un simple archer de pacotille. Lâcha Clint un peu gêné par la situation.

\- Je me donne toujours du mal pour ceux qui en valent la peine. Répondit le brun.

\- Vous me gênez. Avoua Clint qui sentait le regard de Natasha sur lui.

\- Ne le soyez pas. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps monsieur Callum, nous verrons ce soir, bonne fin d'après midi.

\- À vous aussi. À ce soir. Répondit Clint avant de raccrocher et se se laisse tomber une fois de plus sur le lit.

\- Bah alors t'es tout rouge. Se moqua la veuve noire.

\- Lâche moooooi... C'est déjà dur de se faire draguer par un mec alors si en plus t'en rajoutes!

\- Ils ont bien fait de ne pas louer la chambre sous mon nom d'emprunt. Il t'aurait jamais retrouvé ton Jules.

\- Grrrr. Fit Clint en entendant le mot Jules.

\- Bon... Allez sors tes fringues que je voie ce que tu vas mettre. Clint soupira et sortit ses affaires.

Nath opta pour un scotume trois pièce marron clair, une chemise blanche et ses mocassins noirs.

Clint passa sous la douche et commença à se préparer doucement. Pendant que Nath grignotait un truc avant de se préparer elle aussi. Clint regardait encore le dossier de Merkoff et tentait de chercher comment il pouvait le cuisinait lorsque Nath débarqua dans la chambre. Une tenue en cuir noire moulante. Clint leva les yeux, subjugué vers elle. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dans cette tenue. En général c'était lui qui portait la tenue de combat et elle qui était en robe de soirée. Cette fois ci c'était différent. Elle sourit à son ami, le reluqua puis décrocha le téléphone et appela son chauffeur pour lui demander de leur envoyer une moto.

\- Une moto? Dit Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Je suis sensée être ta colle du coup, la moto me manque, je serais plus l'aise et puis avec le casque intégrale on ne reconnaîtra pas. Se défendit la femme. Clint acquiesça et s'allongea sur le lit. "Tu vas froisser ton costume Hawkeye. Lève toi." Gronda la russe.

Clint soupira une énième fois et se redressa sur ses pieds, il marcha jusqu'à la penderie et se regarda dans le grand miroir. Il sourit face au visage de black widows qui atteri à ses côtés.

\- T'es classe mon petit Clint. Dit-elle souriante.

\- Rien ne peux t'égaler, tu le sais. Dit Clint .

\- C'est rare de te voir comme ça... J'ai dû te voir en costard trois ou quatre fois dans toute ma vie. Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Clint regarda sa montre. Puis regarda sa coéquipière. "Tu fais quoi? Tu nous files en moto?"

\- Ouais... Je connais bien le casino. Je sais où me planquer. T'inquiètes pas, je te laisse pas seul Clint. Rassura Nath.

\- Je m'inquiète pas, et puis je garde mon oreillette à porter de main.

Nath sourit et lui montra la sienne d'oreillettes. Il leva le bras et parla dans sa montre. "Hawkeye pour black widows."

\- Cinq sur cinq. Dit-elle en souriant. "Bon allez préparons nous, la cible devrait pas tarder."

Ce fut à 20h25 que Clint embrassa son amie et descendit. La femme prit les escaliers et rejoignit sa nouvelle moto. Sur le perron, Clint attendait le chauffeur de Merkoff. Il entrevit au loin son amie, qui attendait, elle aussi puis la limousine arriva. Clint entra dans la voiture noire. Merkoff n'était pas la, il était seul dans la limousine hors mis le chauffeur et le portier. Il découvrit une rose blanche et un mot écrit en anglais.

"Désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir vous chercher moi-même. Vlad." Clint se mordit la lèvre. Que devait-il faire? Comment devait-il réagir. Il attrappa la rose, cassa la tige et la glissa dans sa poche de devant. Elle était assortie à sa chemise. Dans le rétro droit, Clint aperçut la moto de Natasha. Son cœur s'accélérait à mesure qu'il arrivait au casino.


	5. Chapitre quatre

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Cette Russie, cette noiceur, cet odeur qui m'a fait basculer.**

 **Chapitre quatre.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

 **Lundi 22 mai 2003.** (Suite)

La limousine s'arrêta devant le casino, le portier en sortit mais ce n'était pas lui qui lui ouvrit mais, Vladimir Merkoff, il lui tendit la main, Clint l'attrapa, celui-ci baisa une fois de plus la main de Clint. L'archer retira sa main, un peu mal à laise mais le russe ne le vit pas.

Les deux hommes grimpèrent les escaliers, à leurs arrivés personnes ne leur demandait quoique se soit, bien au contraire, tout le monde s'écartait pour laisser passer monsieur Merkoff et son invité. Un serveur vint les accueillir et les firent asseoir.

\- Vous avez eut mon mot.

\- Oui. Dit Clint en plaquant la main sur la rose. Et vous ne devriez pas être désolé. Rien ne vous forçe à venir me chercher.

\- Je préfère que vous soyez à l'abri, vous savez ici, les américains ne sont pas toujours les bienvenues. D'ailleurs... L'hôtel Belarus est réputé, mais que diriez-vous de me rejoindre?

\- De vous quoi? Dit Clint en s'étouffant presque.

\- Une chose à la fois, je loge dans un hôtel de luxe, j'y ai mes appartements privés. Lâcha Merkoff en désignant au serveur quel bouteille ils allaient boire. "il ya des chambres de haut standing, je peux vous en avoir une."

\- C'est gentil mais je préfère rester dans mon hôtel, je commence à y avoir mes habitudes vous savez. D'ailleurs vous vous rappelez de la jolie rousse? Elle loge également là, c'est une femme très distinguée et j'ai d'ailleurs promis de l'accompagner pour le repas de midi. En tout amitié bien sûre.

Le russe rit doucement. "Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier Lewis." Lâcha Merkoff puis se reprit. "pardon, je peux vous appelez Lewis?"

\- Au point où nous en sommes Vlad. Répondit Clint pour lui montrer que ça ne le dérangeait nullement.

Le russe sourit amplement. "Je ne savais pas trop comment signer ce mot. En général, je signe VM. Mais là... En générale, je ne laisse pas ce genre de mot voyez-vous." Ajouta le russe en désignant la coupe de champagne que le serveur lui tendait.

\- Je vois. Dit seulement Clint en attrapant la coupe.

\- Naz drovia! Lança le russe.

\- Naz drovia. Répondit Clint.

\- Où avez-vous apprit à parler notre langue Lewis? Demanda Vladimir.

\- Mon père était professeur de russe. Dit Clint naturellement.

\- Oh ceci explique cela. Vous parlez très bien la langue. Le félicita Merkoff.

\- Je me débrouille, j'ai toujours eut une facilité pour les langues. Dit Clint gêné en attrapant la carte que le serveur lui tendit.

\- Vous aimez la Russie? Demanda Merkoff en attrapant sa carte.

\- C'est un joli pays. Mon père me parlait souvent de la Russie. Il est venu en Russie en vacance et est tombé amoureux de ce pays. Informa Clint.

\- C'est un beau pays effectivement, cependant c'est un pays très dur, avec une éducation très dure elle aussi. Ajouta le brun.

\- Mais ça paye, vous m'avez l'air très bien élevé. Lança Clint.

\- Vous aussi et vous n'êtes pas russe pourtant. Se moqua Vladimir.

\- Peut-être que mon père m'a élevé à la russe finalement. Répondit Clint en riant.

\- Peut-être bien oui... Commandons vous voulez bien. Mangeons local. Aimez-vous le bortsh?

\- Oui. Dit aussitôt Clint.

\- Très bien, deux bortsh s'il vous plaît. Clint sourit et se dit qu'il n'aura jamais autant manger de bortsh.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui?

\- Oh, je me suis balladé avec Natalia. Dans la rue Tverskaïa. Lui appris Clint.

\- Natalia? Demanda soudainement le russe en levant un sourcil.

\- Alianova, la rousse... Vous savez... On s'est rencontré à votre réception. Dit Clint en fronçant les yeux tout en souriant.

\- Ah oui vous m'aviez dit qu'elle logeait dans votre hôtel. Se rappela le russe.

Le serveur amena le dîner, les deux hommes dégustèrent leur plat silencieusement puis Vladimir le coupa. "Êtes-vous marié Lewis?"

\- Non. Répondit seulement Clint étonné par la demande.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Le non port de l'alliance me laissait le penser mais je n'étais pas sûre de moi.

Clint sourit seulement puis demanda à son tour. "Et vous?"

\- Non plus. Répondit l'homme en riant doucement. Le silence reprit ensuite Clint était perdu dans le protocole d'espionnage. Il cherchait un début de conversation qui pourrait l'amener aux confidences sur ses associés. Il opta pour le sport. "Avez-vous pratiqué un sport étant jeune? Bien que je sache que vous n'êtes pas sportif."

\- J'ai fais un peu de badminton, et de la chasse, si vous considérez cette discipline comme un sport.

\- Ça l'est. Vous chassez encore?

\- Quelques fois oui. Peut-être m'accompagneriez-vous un jour.

\- Avec joie.

Le silence reprit. Clint était mal à l'aise et ne savait plus quoi dire. En tant normal, il aurait posé des tas de questions mais là, rien ne lui venait. Ils finirent leur bortsch en silence. Un serveur les débarrassa puis proposa la carte des desserts.

Merkoff regarda Clint pour lui demander s'il voulait un dessert. Celui-ci refusa. Merkoff lui proposa d'aller plutôt fumer un Cigare, Clint accepta.

Les deux hommes, rejoignirent la cave à cigare du casino. Il entrèrent dans un sas hermétiquement fermé puis se dirigèrent vers les cigares. Ils prirent tout deux le même cigare puis ressortirent du sas pour s'installer sur des fauteuils confortable et luxueux. Ils commandèrent une vodka.

Vladimir tenta de rétablir la conversation entre eux. Clint se laissa draguer sans vraiment entrer dans son jeu, il était mal à l'aise devant cet homme qui lui faisait la cours puis deux hommes entrèrent.

Vladimir serra la main des deux hommes suivit de Clint qui fit de même. Ils s'installèrent en face. Clint laissa trainer ses oreilles. L'homme en question était un entraîneur de football amateur, le second semblait être son associé et plus jeune aussi. Ils parlaient de statistique, de résultat, de gain. Des paris sur le sport en général. Un nom vint aux oreilles de Clint. Gráček, il semblait être le lien entre Merkoff et cet homme. Clint tenta de s'immiscer dans la conversation mais le deuxième homme coupa court à sa conversation.

\- Vous connaissez Vladimir Berėziac? Demanda Clint pour lancer la conversation.

\- Pardon? Dit seulement le plus vieux des deux, choqué par la demande..

\- Vladimir Berėziac! L'entraîneur de la Russie! Au foot! Lança Clint.

\- Ce n'est plus lui, c'est Octavio Zilinsky. Dit seulement Merkoff en posant sa main sur le genou de Clint.

\- Qui est ce jeune homme? Demanda le plus jeune.

\- C'est un ami. Répondit Vladimir.

\- Votre ami est impoli. Lança le plus jeune, légèrement énervé..

Clint fut choqué par la phrase du second homme. Qu'avait-il dit de mal?

\- Excuse-le, Boris." Dit Merkoff à l'encontre du plus vieux. "Bon, nous allons partir. À plus tard Boris." Dit Merkoff en se levant. Clînt se leva aussitôt.

\- À bientôt mon ami. Dit Boris. Clint suivit Vladimir. Dans l'ascenseur qui les amenaient au casino, il avait la tête baissé. "Ne faites pas attention à son associé. Tout va bien Lewis." Chuhota Vladimir dans l'oreille de Clint.

Clint sourit amèrement et sortit de l'ascenseur, il suivit Vladimir, qui s'installa à une table de poker. Clint lui dit qu'il allait faire un tour sur les machines à sous, Vladimir parut triste mais comprit.

Clint remonta l'allée, acheta quelques jeton et s'installa devant une machine à sous, scrutant tout les hommes riches ou mafieux. Clint aperçut une femme, une robe de haute couture, une coiffure sophistiquée, entouré de deux hommes en costume haute couture. Il prit son pot de jeton et alla vers un de deux hommes.

\- Savez-vous où je peux trouver un bon cigare monsieur?

L'homme le regarda sèchement. "Barrez-vous!" Lacha t-il en Russe mais avec un accent typiquement américain.

\- Oh vous êtes américaine. Lança Clint à la femme en lui souriant, son sourire retomba lorsqu'il aperçut Merkoff qui le regardait du bout de la salle. Clint salut la dame et retourna vers la machine à sous. Merkoff le rejoignit peu après.

\- Lewis... Je venais vous prévenir que je m'en allais, mon chauffeur vous raccompagnera quand vous voulez. Dit Vladimir.

Clint n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une réponse et répondit juste. "D'accord... Bonne nuit."

Vladimir fit demi tour, Clint se laissa tomber sur son tabouret. Il s'en voulait de la situation. À vouloir rencontrer d'autre personne, il avait chasser le seul homme à qui il pouvait tirer tout sorte d'information.

Clint resta devant la machine à réfléchir à une approche mais rien ne lui vint. Il sortit du casino une demie heure plus tard. Le chauffeur de Merkoff l'emmena jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Devant son hôtel, Clint Demanda au chauffeur si Vladimir lui avait laissé quelques chose. Ne serait-ce que son numéro de téléphone. Mais Merkoff n'avait rien laissé. Ni numéro, ni de mot, ni prochain rendez-vous.

Clint remonta dans sa chambre, il s'effondra sur le lit. Natasha entra peu après lui.

"Clint..." Dit-elle seulement.

\- J'ai tout fait foiré. Dit-il en se déshabillant.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas resté avec lui, au tournoi de poker...

\- Je voulais tenter de rencontrer d'autre gens. Dit-il en rentrant sous les draps.

\- Résultat des courses, on a perdu Merkoff. Lâcha Natasha en soupirant fortement. Clint soupira et se retourna sur le côté. "Merkoff pouvait te confier plein de chose si tu avais bien joué ton rôle."

\- Joùer mon rôle! T'es une marrante toi. Souffla Clint.

\- C'était la solution la plus facile pour obtenir nos renseignements. Dit seulement Nath en s'installant dans le lit également.

\- Je suis fatigué, on en parlera demain. bonne nuit Nath. Dit Clint.

\- Bonne nuit Clint.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Mardi 23 mai 2003**

Le réveil des associés furent agréables. Natasha passa en première sous la douche, suivi de Clint, puis ils décidèrent d'aller se ballader. Ils allèrent tout d'abord déjeuner puis se baladèrent dans la ville.

Les deux amis optèrent ensuite pour un restaurant rapide. Ils s'installèrent, Clint voyait que Natasha n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, il se doutait que la mission avait un rapport. "Tu m'en veux pour la mission?"

Natasha soupira. "Non."

\- Si je le vois que tu m'en veux. Dit Clint en hochant négativement de la tête.

\- Je suis mitigée. Avoua t-elle. "Je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour un homme de se faire draguer par un autre et en même temps, c'est notre boulot. Ça m'est déjà arrivée plein de fois, de devoir jouer l'ambiguïté." Dit Natasha en grimaçant.

\- Tu penses qu'il me rappelera pas? Demanda Clint qui se doutait déjà de la réponse.

\- Je le crains. Tu l'as esquivé, tu ne lui montres aucun intérêt. Tu dragues une riche américaine. Clint, pourquoi il te rappellerai? Lui retourna t-elle la question.

\- J'ai vraiment tout foiré. Et si il rappel pas... Quest ce qu'on fait?

\- J'en sais rien. Il ne vaut mieux pas que le kgb soit au courant si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Il faudra qu'on use de nos moyens. Ajouta la rousse.

\- C'est à dire? Demanda Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Que tu passes la seconde. On va laisser passer cette journée avec un peu de chance il te rappellera et on verra demain. Tenta de rassurer Black Widows.

Clint acquiesça mais se demandait si Merkoff rappellerai. Ils finirent leur repas et se rendirent dans un musée. Ils se baladèrent entre les peintures et oeuvres notamment Russe. Ils s'installèrent dans un hall à contempler une tableau, chacun dans leurs pensées. Clint regarda sa montre, 17h, donc 10h à New York. Il décida de prendre des nouvelles de Laura. Il s'excusa et parti vers une cabine téléphonique.

\- Allô. Fit une voix féminine.

\- Laura, c'est Clint. Murmura l'archer timidement.

\- Ah Clint comment vas-tu? Ça se passe bien ton boulot? Demanda aussitôt la jeune femme.

\- Oui ça va, je peux pas t'en dire plus. Ajouta t-il.

\- Secret professionnel. Dit-elle en riant. "T'en as pour longtemps?"

\- Au moins deux semaines. Dit Clint ou moins pensa t-il s'il avait fichu la mission en l'air.

\- D'accord, t'es en pause là? Demanda la femme pensant Clint travaillant dans un bureau dans le Kentucky.

\- Oui... 20 minutes. Mentit-il

\- Ok... Bon... En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir eut de tes nouvelles. Dit Laura.

\- Moi aussi. J'espère que tout va bien. Chuchota t-il.

\- Bon... Je vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Prends soin de toi et reviens vite. Ajouta la femme.

\- Toi aussi. Salut. Dit Clint avant de raccrocher et de rejoindre son amie. Il s'assit silencieusement aux côtés de Nath. Celle-ci le regarda et sourit.

\- Ta petite Laura. Dit-elle souriante.

\- Oui. Murmura t-il.

\- Elle te plaît beaucoups. Dit la femme en contemplant à nouveau l'immense tableau face à eux.

\- Elle a du potentiel. Dit seulement l'archer.

\- Du potentiel. Dit Black Widows en riant. Elle se calma puis reprit sérieusement. "Tu sais que le kgb n'aime pas trop la vie de famille. Et ta Laura à le profil type de la mère au foyer."

\- Je sais... Marmonna t-il en regardant le sol.

\- Ne lui dit rien, sur notre boulot, sinon elle sera en danger. Ajouta la rousse.

\- Je sais aussi. Dit-il en levant les yeux sur le tableau.

\- Bon, tu veux aller quelques part?

\- J'en sais rien. Dit-il en soupirant.

\- Clint... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dit pas que tu veuilles abandonner la mission?

\- Non... J'ai peur d'avoir tout fichu en l'air. Dit-il en hochant négativement de la tête.

\- Allez viens, on va se ballader sur la place rouge. Dit-elle en l'emmenant vers la sortie.

Bras dessus dessous les deux amis se baladèrent regardant le paysage et l'architecture du pays. Ils marchèrent pendant plus d'une heure puis choisirent d'aller se restaurer dans un restaurant luxueux offert par le KGB.

Au restaurant, leurs conversations tournaient autour de leurs anciennes missions mais aussi des anciennes petites amies de Clint. Notamment Bobby Morse. Mais ausi Kate Bishop éprise de l'archer depuis un moment.

Il était 22h, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Aucun mot, aucun appelle de Merkoff. Au fond de son lit, Clint commençait à désespérer, il avait vraiment tout fait foirer. Il s'endormit en pensant que la mission était un echec total.


	6. Chapitre cinq

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Cette Russie, cette noiceur, cet odeur qui m'a fait basculer.**

 **Chapitre cinq**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

 **Mercredi 24 mai 2003**

Le réveil fût dur pour Clint, il sentait que c'était la dernière journée en Russie. Il avait échoué. La mission avait échoué. Merkoff ne le rappelera pas de si tôt, il se leva et se traîna tout de même à la douche. En sortant de la salle de bain, Natasha avait fichu le camp. Il éplucha le dossier de Merkoff mais rien qui ne pourrait utiliser pour le retrouver.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, se demandant où était parti Nath. Celle-ci revint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- T'étais où?

\- Magasin. Dit-elle seulement en déposant le sachet de bouffe devant lui. Clint plongea la main et sortit des viennoiseries russes. Il était morose, et déçu de lui même. C'était un des meilleurs espions, il avait fait cracher tout de sorte de renseignement à de nombreuses cibles mais là, il avait échoué comme une merde. Il s'était fait passé pour un riche héritier, pour un avocat, pour un banquier bien qu'il n'aimait pas les chiffres, pour un cuisinier, alors qu'il n'avait aucune base en cuisine et là, il devait se faire passer pour un sportif qu'il était. Le seul hic, était que sa cible était un homme à charmer. Il pouvait y arriver, mais il avait échoué.

Les deux espions mangèrent en mastiquant lentement, puis le téléphone sonna. Ils se regardèrent stupéfait. Clint inspira un bon coup espérant que se soit Merkoff et décrocha.

\- Allô. Dit Clint le coeur battant à toute allure.

\- Lewis. Dit une voix russe qui fit sourire Clint.

\- Vlad! Dit-il de soulagement.

\- Comment allez-vous? Demanda le russe.

\- Je vais bien merci et vous? Dit Clint stressant à mort.

\- Pareillement. Je... Je suis parti un peu trop tôt mardi, et j'en suis désolé.

\- C'est moi qui le suis, je vous ai faussé compagnie. Ce n'était pas contre vous. C'est juste le poker, je n'ai jamais rien compris et je n'aime pas ça. Dit-il par dire pour se défendre de son comportement.

\- Je vois...

\- Vladimir, je suis vraiment navré de vous avoir délaissé, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Continua de dire Clint.

\- Je n'en doute pas...

\- C'est à mon tour de... De vous inviter... Dit Clint le coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. "Parcontre je ne connais aucun restaurant mise à part ceux où nous avons déjà dîner... Je..." Bafouilla Clint.

\- Retrouvons-nous au Millenium à 21h. Dit le russe pour mettre un terme à l'hésitation de Clint.

\- Très bien. J'y serais... Dit Clint en souriant pleinement.

\- À ce soir Lewis.

\- À ce soir Vladimir. Clint raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur le lit. "Yes!"

\- Oh putain, tu as une de ses chances toi! Ou alors tu es tellement irrésistible... Dit Nath en roulant des yeux. Clint roula des yeux à son tour. Natasha s'allongea à ses côtés. "Bon, alors vous dînez où?"

\- Au Millenium, à 21h. Il m'a pas dit si son chauffeur viendra.

\- T'as intérêt d'assurer Barton.

\- Je vais essayer.

\- N'essaye pas, fais-le. Tu as beaucoup de charme mon clintounet, tu as fais craquer Bobby, Kate, et maintenant Laura, sans m'oublier Biensure, alors Merkoff c'est du gâteau. Montre-lui du rêve.

\- Il ne pourra plus se passer de moi. Ajouta Clint souriant.

\- Top là, associé. Dit Nath en tendant la main vers son ami.

C'est ainsi de bonne humeur à présent que Clint et Natasha se préparent pour aller se balader.

Clint décida d'acheter un cadeau pour Vladimir, mais que pouvait-il offrir à celui qui avait tout?

\- Des fleurs, ça fait kitsh. Surtout pour un homme non?

\- C'est sûre. Du chocolat. Proposa Nath.

\- Ils sont dégueux ici. Dit Clint en grimaçant.

\- Mais oh! Des chocolats c'est impersonnelle de toute façon. Il aime quoi? Demanda Nath.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Le cigares, le wisky, la vodka. Un bon cigare! Lacha Nath sûre d'elle.

\- Mouais...

\- Et puis ça a un putain de double sens, le cigare. Dit-elle en riant

\- Hein?! Dit Clint grimaçant.

\- Je t'offre mon cigare. Ajouta t-elle en lui faisant un clin doeil.

\- Ahhhh Nath, t'es degueux! Râla Clint.

\- Allez, allons acheter un bon cigare pour ta proie. Lança la russe.

Clint rit au surnom et suivit son amie à travers les rues russes.

Après avoir effectué leurs achats, les deux compères rentrèrent pour que Clint se prépare.

À 20h15, il entra dans le taxi et se souvint de la soirée de mardi où Merkoff lui avait laissé un mot et une rose blanche. Il fit arrêter le taxi devant un fleuriste et achèta une rose. Non pas blanche mais rouge. Il fallait mettre le paquet s'il voulait continuer à espionner le russe.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant le restaurant, Clint sortit sa rose à la main et la boîte cigare sertit d'un neuf violet. Ils grimpa les escaliers, et se présenta à l'accueil.

\- Bonsoir, avez-vous réservé?

\- C'est une réservation au nom de Merkoff.

\- Veuillez me suivre monsieur. Fit l'hôte. Le jeune homme vêtu dun costume moderne accompagna Clint à table. Celui-ci déposa la rose sur l'assiette de Vladimir et déposa la boîte à gauche de son assiette.

Il était anxieux, il avait les mains moites, il n'était que 20h50, mais Clint se demandait si Merkoff viendrait. Peut-être lui aurait-il posé un lapin pour se venger. Il sursauta lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, et qu'on lui chuchota dans l'oreille. "Vous m'avez manqué Lewis." Clint sourit et voulu se lever pour le saluer. Mais celui-ci le retint et attrapa sa main pour la baiser. Clint sentit ses joues rougir. Cet homme avait vraiment tout pour plaire. Merkoff s'installa à sa place et sourit en voyant la rose. Il la porta jusqu'à son nez pour sentir le délicat parfum.

\- Merci. Murmura t-il seulement. "Qu'est-ce que cela?" Dit-il en apercevant la boîte à sa gauche.

\- C'est... C'est un petit présent ... Pour me faire pardonner. Je vous en prie. Dit Clint pour l'inciter à l'ouvrir.

Vladimir ouvrit le noeud puis ouvrit la boîte, il prit le cigare entre ses doigts ferma les yeux et sentit toutes les odeurs du tabac. "Monte-Cristo numéro deux."

\- Exact.

\- Un pur délice. Ajouta le russe.

\- Je suis heureux qu'il vous convienne. Lâcha Clint. Merkoff sourit amplement. Clint ne put faire autrement que de sourire lui aussi. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Un serveur s'approcha deux et leur donna une carte à chacun.

\- Que prendrez-vous? Demanda le russe.

\- Un martini.

\- Bonne idée. Deux martini. Commanda le brun.

Clint sourit et ferma sa carte avant de la tendre au serveur qui partit aussitôt.

Merkoff prit à nouveau le cigare entre ses doigts le sentit et le replaça dans sa boîte hermétique. Il sentait encore la rose.

\- Connaissez-vous la signification des couleurs des roses? Demanda Vladimir.

\- Pas du tout. Dit Clint.

\- Pourquoi une rose rouge? Demanda alors l'homme en souriant face à Clint.

\- Je ne voyais pas d'autre couleur que le rouge pour vous. Avoua Clint. Merkoff sourit. Clint reprit. "Pourquoi une rose blanche?" Demanda à son tour Clint.

\- Certaines personnes disent que les roses blanches sont synonymes de respect profond, de l'innocence, mais c'est aussi symbole d'amour secret. Confia le brun.

\- Oh... Fit Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- Ne soyez pas gêné, d'ailleurs la rose rouge est symbole de passion. Une seule rose rouge signifie le coup de foudre. Lui apprit-il.

\- Et une seule rose blanche? Demanda Clint qui se demanda que pensait Merkoff de lui.

\- Pour ma part, ça signifie le coup de coeur. Dit aussitôt Vladimir.

Clint se mordit une seconde fois la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Le serveur rompit cette gêne en leur servant leur verre et quelques amuses gueules.

Les deux hommes trinquerent les yeux dans les yeux, se souriant, se regardant en coin, se cherchant. Ils commandèrent le repas.

Clint ne savait quoi dire, il chercha comment il avait conquis Bobby, Kate ou même Laura mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il opta pour les phrases bateau. "Vous êtes radieux Vladimir, je ne sais plus si je vous l'ai dit."

\- Non... C'est... C'est vous qui l'êtes. Parlez-moi de vous."

\- Moi? Il ne y'a pas grand chose à dire. Je... Je suis fils de professeur de russe, et d'une mère au foyer. Je suis fils unique. J'ai été élevé dans le Texas, j'ai fais sport étude. Je suis passionné par le tir a l'arc. Que voulez-vous savoir d'autre?

\- Je ne sais pas. Dit le russe. Clint sourit encore et reprit.

\- Je vous ai demandé si vous étiez marié, vous m'avez affirmé que non, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne l'étiez pas dans le passé.

\- J'ai été fiancé, mais pas marié. Avoua Merkoff.

\- Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché, enfin vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout me dire.

\- J'ai choisi mon coeur. Elena, elle s'appelait Elena, elle était élégante, d'une grande famille, elle était vraiment parfaite mais mon coeur n'y était pas.

\- Où était votre coeur?

\- Pas avec une femme, dans tout les cas. Et vous n'avez-vous jamais été marié.

\- Oh, je suis trop jeune pour ça

\- Êtes vous en train de dire que je sois vieux.

\- Non, Biensure que non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Personne n'a pu encore prendre mon coeur.

\- Vous avez bien dû rencontrer quelqu'un qui vous a fait chavirer.

\- Elle s'appelait Bobby. C'est une femme. On est resté 2 ans ensemble. Mais... Je ne veux plus parler d'elle.

\- Pourquoi donc?

\- Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. vous êtes bien plus intéressant. Aucun homme n'a sut me charmer. Avoua Clint en baissant les yeux. "Peut-être arriverez-vous à le faire." Dit-il en relevant les yeux vers lui.

\- Dans tout les cas, vous, vous me charmez Lewis. Le serveur arriva et débarrassa leur assiettes, il glissa la carte des desserts dans leurs mains puis les laissa à nouveau seul.

Merkoff ouvrit la carte, Clint fit de même, il parcourut la carte des yeux puis la referma. "Vous ne m'avez pas parler d'une suite luxueuse?" Merkoff ricana. "L'hôtel Belarus est classe mais... Peut-être que je devrais changer d'hôtel. Vous me feriez l'honneur de me faire visiter une des suites?"

Merkoff ricana encore. "Très bien. Allons-y Lewis." Ils se levèrent, Merkoff attrapa la boîte et la fourra dans sa poche puis sa rose qui ne savait que faire. Clint s'approcha, déballa la rose de son emballage, cassa la tige comme il l'avait fait avec la sienne, puis la glissa dans sa poche. Vladimir et lui étaient proches, si proche, que Clint pu sentir l'après rasage du russe. Clint releva les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Merkoff fit une révérence pour le laisser passer devant lui, ils rejoignirent l'accueil. Merkoff paya tout de même la note, puis ils s'engouffrèrent dans la limousine de ce dernier.

Dans la limousine, Clint se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il prit sur lui, pour ne pas le montrer. Le plus vieux des deux engagea la conversation.

\- Votre hôtel ne vous convient plus?

\- Si... Mais d'après-vous, le vôtre est mieux. J'aime bien voir par moi-même. Répondit seulement Clint en soutenant son regard.

\- Ce sont des appartements de haut standing, vous verrez, vous vous y sentirez merveilleusement bien.

\- Je n'en doute pas... Dit Clint en ricanant doucement. "Quel sont les prix?"

\- Oh... Je préfère ne pas vous le dire. Murmura Merkoff.

\- Pour que je sois au pied du mur? Demanda Clint.

\- Non. Dit Merkoff en riant. "Je ne divulgue jamais le prix de mes présents."

\- Vos présents? Dit Clint avec surprise. De quel présent parlait-il?

\- Il est bien entendu que si vous tombez sous le charme de ma suite, je vous en offrirais une. Dit Vladimir en souriant. "Le temps de votre séjour bien évidemment." Précisa t-il.

\- Ne faites pas ça! Vous êtes dingues! S'exclama Clint de surprise.

\- De vous, oui. Dit le russe. "Nous sommes arrivés."

Clint regarda par la fenêtre l'hôtel luxueux, il était déjà passé devant ce palace, et avait déjà étudié tout les plans; au cas où, Nath aurait eut besoin d'une extraction pendant sa mission qu'il effectuait à sa place.

Le voiturier ouvrit la porte, et Clint en sortit, regardant la hauteur et la beauté du bâtiment.

Merkoff en sortit et se posta à ses côtés. "Il est magnifique de l'extérieur n'est-ce pas?"

\- Il est gigantesque. Chuchota Clint le regard toujours rivé su le bâtiment.

\- Nous n'avait encore rien vu, venez, suives-moi. Fit Vladimir en signant de la tête pour l'inciter à le suivre. Clint suivit Merkoff et le portier puis entra dans l'immense hall

Un maître d'hôtel se tenait devant l'ascenseur, puis l'ascenseur souvrit face à eux. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, un autre homme s'y tenait. Il leur Demanda l'étage puis appuya sur le bouton du 14 eme étages.

Dans l'ascenseur, les deux hommes se tenaient correctement pas un regard, pas un sourire, une neutralité déconcertante. Clint se sentit à nouveau mal à l'aise. Il avait honte. Cet homme riche affrontait avec fierté le regard des autres envers son homosexualité. Il n'hésitait jamais à faire comprendre aux autres sans le dire réellement qu'il était "son ami". Surtout dans un monde aussi macho que la finance et les paris sportifs.

Mais à ce moment là, Clint avait honte de lui, honte d'utiliser ses charmes pour parvenir à ses fins, honte de jouer avec les sentiments de cet homme. Clint était un bon espion et arrivait à cerner les profils facilement. Le silence et ce regard neutre que donnait Merkoff montrait qu'il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il le prétendait.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et ils en sortirent. Vladimir ouvrit la porte et invita Clint à y entrer. Lorsque Clint entra, la splendeur de la chambre lui sauta au visage. Tout y était moderne et espacé. C'était bien là un appartement et non une chambre.

Un immense canapé d'angle de cuir noir et de métal trônait au milieu de la pièce. Un écran immense était accroché sur le mur. Une table basse immense en verre. Il vu également que l'appartement était composé d'une cuisine équipée high-tech, un bar, et d'une table haute laquée noire accompagné de 4 tabouret pivotant de cuir noir également.

Vladimir enleva sa veste et la posa délicatement sur un porte manteau, il invita Clint à faire de même. Clint, toujours sous la beauté du lieu, s'exécuta.

Le plus vieux invita le plus jeune à prendre place sur le canapé. Clint s'installa en silence. Le plus vieux se dirigea vers le bar et sortit deux verres puis une bouteille qui semblait être du scotch. Il revint avec les verres plein en main. Il lui en tendit et s'installa à ses côtés. Ils trinquèrent ensemble les yeux dans les yeux puis burent seulement une gorgée et posèrent leurs verres sur la table. Vladimir se leva soudainement.

\- Que diriez-vous de fumer le Monte-Cristo?

\- Mais je vous en prie. Dit Clint.

L'homme alla vers l'entrée, Clint en profita pour regarder encore l'ampleur de la pièce et par la même occasion si il n'y avait pas de caméra. RAS.

Vladimir revint avec la boîte de cigare, un cendrier, un coupe cigare et des allumettes.

\- Souhaitez-vous l'allumer? Demanda le plus vieux en coupant le cigare.

\- C'est à vous de le faire c'est le vôtre.

Vladimir sourit et alluma le cigare. "vous êtes reposant Lewis... Vous n'êtes pas contrariant... Vous m'appaisez." Chuchota t-il avant d'expirer la fumée.

\- Vous n'êtes pas non plus quelqu'un de très nerveux, vous avez beaucoup de qualité... Clint se mordit la lèvre, toujours dans le jeu de la séduction. "Dans tout les cas, ce que j'admire le plus chez vous, c'est votre galanterie, vous êtes très galant, et j'ai remarqué que vous essayez toujours de mettre à l'aise vos convives, choses que vous réussissez à tout les coups." Enchaîna Clint fier d'avoir su trouver les mots.

\- Cela voudrait dire que j'ai réussi à vous mettre à l'aise?

Clint sourit et détourna le regard. D'autres facteurs sont à prendre en compte. "Je... Ce n'est pas que je sois mal à l'aise... C'est juste... Je suis touché par l'amitié particulière que vous me portez." Avoua Clint qui ne mentait pas dans un sens.

\- Vous êtes vraiment diplomate Lewis, vous m'avez bien cerné et je suis touché que... Vous m'ayez percé à jour. Trinquons ensemble. Ajouta le riche russe en attrapant son verre.

Les deux hommes burent une longue gorgée puis le russe proposa le cigare à Clint. Celui-ci l'attrappa et tira quelques taf.

Les deux hommes fumerent en silence, puis Clint se décida à partir. Vladimir ne le retint pas, il appela même un taxi pour le raccompagner.

Le russe raccompagna son invité jusqu'à la porte de l'hôtel et lui proposa de se joindre à lui à une partie de chasse. Clint accepta directement et espérait qu'il ne serait pas la proie. Un sourire gêné plus tard, Clint grimpa dans le taxi et rejoignit sa coéquipière

À son arrivé, Nath l'attendait en souriant. Clint comprit de suite où voulait en venir son amie.

\- Tu t'es mise en planque. Lança Clint en se déshabillant.

\- T'as assuré Clint. La rose et tout... C'était parfait. Tu me feras un topo demain... Je suis claquée. Enchaîna la femme en souriant tout en se calant à nouveau dans le lit.

\- Moi aussi. Conclut Clint en rentrant dans les draps. "Bonne nuit ma belle."

\- Bonne nuit Clint.


	7. Chapitre six

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Cette Russie, cette noiceur, cet odeur qui m'a fait basculer.**

 **Chapitre six**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

 **Jeudi 25 mai 2003**

Clint se réveilla avant la rousse. Il prit une douche avant que sa collègue la monopolise puis se prépara un café. La jeune femme se reveilla dû à l'odeur.

\- Bien dormi belle au bois dormant? Demanda Clint en voyant la femme s'étirer.

\- Merveilleusement bien... Dit la femme en posant les pieds à terre. "Je suis soulagée, tu t'es vraiment bien démerdé. Je me suis demandée où vous alliez..." Dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Je me sents mal à l'aise en société. Confia l'archer.

\- C'est lui qui t'a proposé de partir? Demanda Nath attrapant la tasse que Clint lui tendait.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de me faire visiter son appart. Dit seulement Clint. Nath faillit s'étouffer, Clint aida la femme puis fronça des yeux. "Je pensais qu'il fallait que je passe la seconde?" Se défendit Clint.

\- Ah non mais c'est bien! Alors? T'as trouvé quelques chose ? Demanda t-elle.

\- J'ai dû mal à le faire cracher. En plus de ça, on a croisé personne. Je suis pas sûre qu'il me divulguera quelques chose... Dit Clint en grimaçant.

\- C'est pas grave... Ton objectif c'est de l'avoir dans la poche. Après on verra, on fouillera ses affaires. La rassura la russe en lui caressant le haut du dos.

\- Hum... Il m'a invité à une partie de chasse ce soir. L'informa Clint. Natasha éclata de rire, Clint la suivi. "Non ce n'est pas moi la proie Nath!" Ajouta t-il toujours en riant.

\- Cool... Je suis fiers de toi. Drague-le... Soit docile et il t'ouvrira toute les portes.

\- Mouais pas trop quand même. Fit Clint en grimaçant.

Les deux amis restèrent un peu à l'hôtel puis ils en profitèrent pour se balader hors de la ville et visiter un peu les lieux, c'était ça aussi l'avantage des missions, de voyager. Puis Clint se prépara à rejoindre Vladimir.

L'espion rejoignit directement Vladimir à son hôtel, celui ci l'attendait au bar de l'hôtel. Clint s'approcha et lui chuchota à l'oreille. "Près à chasser Vlad?" Le russe se retourna et offrit un énorme sourire à son interlocuteur.

\- Lewis! Joignez-vous à moi. Dit le russe en tapotant le tabouret à ses côtés. Clint sourit et s'installa à ses côtés. "Que prenez-vous?"

\- Que buviez-vous? Retourna Clint.

L'homme sourit et commanda un scotch. "Avez-vous passé une bonne journée?"

\- Plutôt bien... En espérant qu'elle soit meilleure.

Vladimir sourit encore. "Nous sommes attendu dans une petite heure, ça nous laisse ...voyons... Une vingtaine de minutes."

Clint sourit et remercia le barman qui lui posa son verre. Les deux hommes levèrent leurs verres et burent une gorgée de leur boisson.

\- Et vous... Comment allez-vous? Comment s'est passé votre journée? Demanda finalement Clint.

\- Maussade... Marmonna le russe.

\- À ce point? Demanda Clint en fronçant des yeux.

\- Peut-être pas à ce point, non. Disons plus ennuyante que maussade. Avoua t-il finalement.

\- Cette partie de chasse tombe à pic. Lança Clint.

\- Vous! Vous tombez à pic. Dit aussitôt Merkoff.

\- Dois je comprendre que vous ne vous ennuyez pas en ma présence? Demanda Clint en souriant, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

\- Vous le savez très bien Lewis. Chuchota Vladimir en posant sa main sur celle de Clint. Clint fut surpris de ce geste et laissa faire le millionnaire.

\- Je suis heureux d'égayer votre journée d'ennui alors. Ajouta Clint flatté en levant les yeux vers ce regard électrisant. Clint n'eut pas le choix de sourire à cet homme qui donnait l'impression de force et d'assurance mais qui au fond était emplit d'amour et de douceur. Il sentit ses joues devenir rouges alors qu'elles ne l'étaient pas, il détourna le regard de timidité.

\- Vous êtes un peu le sucre d'orge au milieu d'une tonne de bonbon acidulé. Vous incarnez la douceur. Ajouta le russe.

Clint se sentit mal à l'aise. Cet homme était fou de lui, et lui il jouait avec lui, avec ses sentiments, mais c'était la mission, c'était son boulot. Il déglutit peniblement le regarda toujours sur le côté puis regarda Vladimir à nouveau.

\- C'est vous qui êtes doux, humble, sensible et... Vous êtes un homme bon surtout. Clint sourit en coin puis il passa son pouce au dessus de la main de celle du russe pour en caresser son dos. "Vous êtes un homme appréciable Vlad, très appréciable."

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de mériter de tel compliment mais merci à vous. Déclara l'homme ne lâchant pas Clint du regard. "Bon... Finissons nos verres et allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis." Trancha le brun.

Clint cessa ses caresses puis attrapa son verre qu'il engloutit d'un coup pour se donner du courage. Il en avait fait là, Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait caresser la main d'un homme, lui avait dit des tas de compliments qui n'étaient pas faux en soit, mais Clint se sentait coupable de malmener cet homme.

Vladimir but également son verre puis les deux hommes rejoignirent les autres.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La voiture s'arrêta devant un immense portail, ils en descendirent et remontèrent un long chemin, en silence. Un homme vint les chercher, un certain Borsheía. Il les amena jusqu'à un chalet. Vladimir alla chercher deux manteaux vert bouteille, puis attrappa deux fusil. Il en mis un dans les main de Clint qui fit semblant de ne pas savoir s'en servir. Puis ils partirent rejoindre ses amis, qui les attendaient un peu plus loin. Il y avait 5 dont ce Boris et son bras droit.

À la vue de cet homme, Clint eut un grand frisson, il se sentait en danger par cet homme. Il lui faudrait faire profil bas, ne pas trop draguer Merkoff.

Clint suivi Merkoff et un autre homme. Clint en bon tireur eut pratiquement toutes ses cibles. Les hommes le félicitèrent. Vladimir leurs appris qu'il était archer.

En revenant vers le chalet, Vladimir lui apprit qu'ils dineraient le gibier rapporté et qu'ensuite son chauffeur le raccompagnerait car il devait rejoindre d'autre insvesteur après.

En arrivant des femmes attrapèrent les gibiers et commencèrent à depioter les animaux mort. Puis les hommes allèrent se laver les mains. Clint profita pour aller au petit coin et envoya un message à Nath. Il fallait filer Merkoff.

Durant le repas, Clint tenta d'avoir d'autre informations mais les hommes commençaient à se méfier de sa curiosité, il fini par se faire.

Le repas fini, Clint rejoignit la voiture. Il priait pour que Nath file Merkoff.

Au retour à l'hôtel, il contacta la veuve noire. "Nath?"

\- Clint, je le file. Je l'ai en vue. Si ça peut te rassurer il est bien avec des investisseurs, il ne t'a pas mentit.

\- Ok... Ils sont combien? Demanda Clint légèrement anxieux.

\- 3, je vais essayer de m'approcher, je te rappel. Dit Nath en coupant la communication.

Clint prit une douche puis s'installa dans le lit.

Ce fut deux heures plus tard que la veuve noire revint. Clint se redressa de suite. "Alors?"

\- Rien de probant.

Clint se laissa retomber sur le dos, soulagé. "Tant mieux dans un sens."

\- Oui... Bon, allez, je prend une douche.

Clint se mit sur le côté et fut soulagé de savoir que Merkoff était bien avec ses investisseurs et que Nath n'avait rien entendu qui pourrait le mettre en danger. Il s'endormit sereinement.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Vendredi 26 mai 2003**

A son réveil, Clint se demanda si tout s'était bien passé avec ses investisseurs. Il passa sous la douche pendant que nath tapait quelques noms sur son ordinateur

Il se prépara ensuite un café regardant tout ses noms. La rousse regarda Clint. "Ce sont tout les noms prononcé par merkoff et les autres."

\- Et donc? Demanda Clint en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Aucun nom d'agent, rien. Mise à part le tien... Dit Nath en souriant. "Tu lui as vraiment tapé dans l'oeil. Alors comme ça tu es un amour, doux, gentil et reposant." Se moqua la veuve noire.

Clint roula des yeux. "C'est bon Nath. A qui il a parlé de moi?" Demanda tout de même Clint

\- A une amie, sa meilleure amie apparemment. Il pense que tu peux être celui qui lui ferait être un homme bien. Lâcha Nath.

\- Un homme bien... Répéta Clint en pensant qu'il l'était déjà.

\- Oui comme si... Dit Nath. Clint but une gorgée de sa tasse en pensant que Nath se trompait sur toute la ligne. Rien ne faisait de lui un homme mauvais bien au contraire.

\- C'est pas un mauvais gars Nath je t'assure. Murmura Clint.

\- Hum si tu le dis... Bon... Il t'a donné un autre rendez-vous?

\- Non... Marmonna Clint.

\- Clint! Il faut que tu t'immisce dans sa vie.

\- Il m'appelera... dit Clint.

\- T'en es sûre? En douta Nath

\- Pratiquement sûre. Dit Clint en l'espérant car non il en était pas sûre.

Les deux amis en profitèrent pour aller se balader toute la journée. Il était dans un bar lorsque le téléphone de Clint sonna, il se leva et s'éloigna.

\- Allô. Dit-il surexcité.

\- Lewis... Murmura le russe.

\- Oh... Vlad... Comment allez vous...

\- Bien... Je suis un peu débordé, j'ai encore du travail ce soir. Et demain aussi.

\- Tant mieux si vos affaires vont bien. Lança Clint.

\- Oui, c'est sûre, mais je me disais que vous pourriez me rejoindre au restaurant du casino damain.

\- Ce serait avec joie vlad. Lanca Clint visiblement joyeux de cet annonce

\- Je suis heureux que vous me rejoignez. Parcontre je dois voir un autre ami après le dîner. Lâcha le russe. le "autre ami" fut comme un tacle pour Clint. comme ça Merkoff avec "un autre" ami que lui.

\- Oui bien Sûre. Dit il tout de même.

\- Je ne pourrais pas vous raccompagner moi même. Alek vous accompagnera. Ajouta le millionnaire.

\- D'accord il n'y a pas de souci.

\- Donc je vous dis à demain. 19h. Conclut Vladimir.

\- D'accord j'y serais... À demain. Chuchota Clint avant de raccrocher et d'aller rejoindre son ami.

\- T'avais besoin de t'éloigner pour répondre? Dit Nath le regarda figé dans son verre.

\- Ah ça va. Se plaignit Clint.

\- Tu me saches quelques chose ou quoi? Demanda la veuve noir en relevant son regard vers son ami.

\- Que veux tu que je te cache Nath! J'ai rien à caché tu le sais... C'est juste que je suis mal à l'aise c'est tout. Bon je dine avec lui demain. Lança Clint.

\- Cool. Dit Nath. Clint prit son verre et le but d'un coup. I' avait l'air ailleurs.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a binôme?

\- Rien Nath... Bon... On se fait un resto à deux ce soir.

\- Ok...

Les deux amis cherchèrent un restaurant. Ils avaient dîner tizn qya deux et parler de tout et de rien. Puis au soir ils se louerent des film. Tout deux sous la couette ils s'endormirent devant lun d'entre eux.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Samedi 27 mai 2003**

À son réveil, Clint angoissait. Ce dîner au casino lui faisait peur, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut être parce que la dernière fois qu'il y était il avait faillit foutre la mission en l'air. Il prit une douche puis alla chercher de quoi déjeuner. À son retour, Natasha préparait du café.

Les deux espions s'installèrent puis dejeunèrent tranquillement. Clint proposa d'aller faire un peu de sport, il se sentait devenir gras. Les deux amis optèrent pour aller dans une salle de sport. Ils passèrent la matinée à l'hôtel, puis allèrent manger un truc avant de passer rendre les DVD et d'aller directement a la salle de sport.

Clint força un peu sur son corps. Il se sentait grossir à vue d'oeil. Il n'aimait pas être l'espion, il préférait être la colle. Il préférait quand ça bougeait.

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent en fin d'après midi, ils devaient encore se préparer.

Clint mit un costard brun, Nath les filerait, les espionnerait et Biensure elle écouterait toute la conversation garce au micro de Clint..

Dans son taxi, Clint angoissait légèrement, ce casino lui faisait remonter des mauvais souvenirs. Lorsqu'il grimpa les escaliers son coeur battait la chamade il était anxieux jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Merkoff lui souriant amplement.

\- Bonsoir. fit le russe.

\- Bonsoir. répondit Clint rougissant. Leurs regards se croisèrent et dans les yeux de Merkoff, Clint pu voir toute l'excitation qu'avait Merkoff envers lui.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent autour de la table. "Comment s'est passé votre journée? J'espère qu'elle fit meilleur que les précédentes." Commença par dire Clint.

\- Pas vraiment. Et vous qu'avez vous fait?

\- Un peu de sport, je trouve que je grossi depuis que je suis en Russie. Dit Clint en grimaçant.

\- Les bon plat russes. dit seulement Merkoff.

\- Ça doit être ça... dit Clint en voyant le serveur arriver.

Les deux hommes commandèrent. Puis Merkoff engagea la conversation.

\- Parlez moi de votre vue au USA Lewis.

\- Ma vie au USA, elle est monotone. Mon métier et ma passion me prennent beaucoup de temps et d'investissement physique. Et puis j'encadre des enfants donc je me dois detre toujours concentré et avoir beaucoups de rigueur.

\- Vous aimez les enfants. Murmura Merkoff qu'il l'écoutait avec passion.

\- Ils sont tellement pur et innocent. J'ai toujours l'espoir d'en avoir un jour. Et de leur transmettre tout ce que je sais. De les lever avec un regard de paix sur le monde extérieur. Avoua Clint et non Lewis, car oui, là, c'était bien Clint Barton qui parlait et non Lewis Callum. Clint avait envie d'être sincère avec Vladimir, puisque lui l'était.

\- Vous rêvez d'avoir une vie de famille. Dit Vladimir qui fit un signe de tête au serveur qui leur amenait leur verre.

\- J'en rêvais oui, mais je suis pas sûre de l'avoir un jour.

\- Pourquoi cela?

\- Pour avoir une famille, il faut être deux. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé celle où celui avec qui je pourrais me projeter. Avoua t-il sincèrement.

\- Ça viendra peut être. Vous êtes jeune.

\- J'ai 32 ans... Je suis pas tout jeune non plus.

\- J'en ai 41, et je ne suis toujours pas en couple alors ... Je pourrais m'inquiéter mais je me dis que ... Peut être qu'un jour, je rencontrerais l'amour.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Clint se sentit mal, Merkoff avait il comprit que Clint ne l'aimait pas comme il l'espérait. Il chercha quelques chose à dire qui pourrait le réconforter. "Peut être que j'ai déjà rencontrer l'amour et que j'attends juste une confirmation de ma bonne étoile.

Vladimir sourit à cet annonce. Clint se demande si c'était la bonne étoile qui le fit sourire ou si c'était l'insinuation qu'il pourrait s'agir de lui. Le serveur s'approcha et prit les commandes pour le repas.

Pendant que le serveur prenait la commande Clint repensa à ce que Nath lui avait confié la veille. Le fait qu'il avait parler de lui avec sa meilleure amie. Il savait que Vladimir était sous son charme mais de la à ce qu'il en parle à son meilleure amie le tourmentait. Il attendit que le serveur s'en aille pour engager la cinverstion.

\- Ça a été avec vos investisseurs?

\- Très bien... J'ai eu le plaisir de voir une veille amie... Cela m'a fait du bien de parler un peu.

\- Pourquoi du bien? Quelques chose ne va pas?

\- Non... Tout va bien... C'est... Elena était celle que je devais épouser. Elle est l'une des premières à avoir pris connaissant de mes penchants. Lança Merkoff en voyant arriver le serveur et leur plat

\- D'accord... Je comprends... On a tous un ami auquel on raconte tout. Ma meilleure amie sait tout sur moi. Dans les moindres détails. Même plus que ce que je lui raconte. Je pourrais parler des heures avec elle.

\- Comment s'appelle t-elle?

\- Natasha. Elle s'appelle Natasha. C'est une femme... Avec beaucoup de caractère. Je l'adore, elle me tient toujours tête. Je m'ennuyerais sans elle. Finit par avouer l'espion.

\- Elle doit beaucoup vous manquer.

\- C'est vrai. Elle me manque. Elle est tellement nature, et vivante que... Je l'adore.

\- Elle est en couple?

\- Non... Elle recherche toujours le prince charmant.

\- Vous êtes tout deux célibataire!

\- Elle est ma meilleure amie, jamais je pourrais ... Non... Je peux pas. Et je n'ai pas de sentiments amoureux envers elle.

\- Parlez moi de cette femme avec qui vous êtes reste 2 longues années. Lanca Merkoff en faisant signe de tête au serveur pour qu'il les debarrasse. Le jeune serveur prit leur commande pour le dessert Clint attendit qu'il s'en aille pour parler de Bobby.

\- Bobby... C'est une collègue...

\- Au tir à l'arc?

\- Non ... Cest quand j'étais prof... Elle était prof de sport... C'est une femme bien.. mais... Je préfère pas parler d'elle.

\- Elle vous a trahie.

\- Oui c'est un peu ça. Le serveur leur apporta le dessert. Le deux hommes se taiserent puis Vladimir se lança.

\- Lewis, je veux vous poser une question indiscrète?

\- Oui bien sure.

\- Avez vous déjà... Aimé une personne de la gente masculine?

\- Non... Avoua Clint. Et c'est la première fois que.. un homme me fait la cour. Ajouta Clint sincèrement.

\- Oh d'accord... Ça vous dérange?

\- Déranger? Je dirais pas cela. Ça m'interpelle. C'est tout nouveau pour moi. Ça ne veut pas dire que ça me déplaise.

\- D'accord dit seulement Merkoff. Clint se demanda s'il avait bien fait de lui avouer sincèrement qu'il était le premier à le draguer ouvertement. II avait voulu être sincère avec lui. Ne pas lui mentir sur ses sentiments, être honnête, mais ça semblait affecté le riche homme. Clint se sentit mal. Il avait l'air peiné. Et il s'en voulait de sa tristesse. Clint allait passer à l'action lorsque le serveur refit surface, il commençait à haïr ce serveur qui arrivait toujours au mauvais moment. Il les débarrassa puis attrappa la main de Merkoff dans la sienne.

\- Tout ceci est loin de me déplaire Vlad, je vous assure. L'homme baissa les yeux. Clint continu. " Ça me touche, et aucun homme ne m'avait charmé... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Vous saisissez?" Vladimir releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Clint. Celui ci se lança. "Vous me plaisez beaucoup. C'est la première fois que homme me plaît." Avoua t-il.

Vladimir fit un léger sourire, puis regarda sa montre. "Je suis navré je vais devoir vous abandonner Lewis."

\- Je comprends bien sûre. Vladimir se leva, Clint fit de même. Il retint l'homme en posant sa main sur ses abdos. "Vlad... Vous me plaisait réellement. Et je ... Je suis désolé si je vous ai blessé."

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Lewis. Je vous appel un taxi. Clint baissa les yeux. Il avait été honnête et avait une seconde fois tout envoyer à terre. Il laissa le millionnaire partir. Il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Puis quelques minutes plus tard quelques un Chuchota un truc dans son oreille. "Il serait peut être temps qu'on se tutoie." Il sursauta sourit et se tourna vers la voix.

\- C'est une excellente idée vlad.

\- À demain Lewis.

\- A demain. Dit Clint les yeux pétillant. Il souriait à présent. Il avait réussi

Dans le taxi, il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait été sincère avec lui, Clint avait parlé, il préférait que se soit ainsi, il s'en voulait de lui mentir sans cesse, de jouer un jeu. La pour le coup il avait été honnête, mais à part le fait qu'il lui plaisait.

En rentrant Natasha sourit directement. "Je te manque mon petit lapin?" Lacha telle en riant.

Clint roula des yeux et alla prendre une douche. La rousse riait encore.

En sortant elle était dans le lit. " Je suis pas sûre que se soit une bonne idée que tu mentionnes mon nom mais bon c'était touchant. "

\- J'en avais marre de mentir.

\- Je comprends. Bon allez bonne nuit mon clintounet.

\- Bonne nuit ma Natashou.


	8. Chapitre sept

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Cette Russie, cette noiceur, cet odeur qui m'a fait basculer.**

 **Chapitre sept**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

 **Dimanche 28 mai 2003**

Clint se leva avec toutes les images de la veille et avait hâte de revoir Vlad. C'était un homme assez plaisant et surtout galant comme jamais.

Clint reçu un appel du KBG, la maison mère lui demanda si Clint avait trouvé quelques chose sur Merkoff. Clint confirma qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. Mais le kgb en doutait. Clint décida de passer la seconde, il voulait prouver au kgb que Merkoff ne savait rien de plus de ce qu'il avait déjà dit.

Les duo d'assassin dejeunèrent dans un café traditionnel. Clint en profita pour parler de la mission.

\- La mère dit que Vlad a pirater le kbg et qu'il a sortit une liste d'agent infiltré. Ils pensent aussi qu'il en sait plus.

\- Peut être, pourquoi t'en doute?

\- Je pense pas qu'il en sache plus. Et je doute même qu'il est transmis quoique se soit sur la mère. Lança Clint en grimaçant.

\- ça on en sait rien. Contredit Nath.

\- Je comprends pas. Si vraiment Vlad avait transmit une liste d'agent ils l'auraient déjà tué non? Lança Clint.

\- C'est pas faux.

\- Et franchement je le vois pas pirater quoique se soit. Déclara larcher qui le pensait innocent.

\- Quels sont les ordres? Demanda Natasha.

\- De chercher encore ce qu'il sait. mais je vais plutôt chercher à l'innocenter. Déclara Clint sûre de lui.

\- Clint tu t'éloignes des ordres. Râla Nath qui avait peur que ça lui retombe dessus.

\- Je vais passer la seconde et tenter de fouiller sans son ordi. Informa l'agent.

\- Comment tu comptes procéder?

\- Il faut que je fasse tout pour retourner chez lui.

\- Fais ce que tu veux. Je suis là de toute façon. Je te lâche pas. Déclara la rousse en souriant.

Clint acquiesça ses dires. Ils finirent de manger puis revinrent à l'hôtel. Clint attendait l'appel de vlad, en étudiant l'hôtel de Merkoff, les entrées et les sorties. Il sourit lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha aussitôt en s'éloignant vers la salle de bain.

\- Allô Vlad. Dit Clint enjoué.

\- Lewis... Murmura Merkoff.

\- J'attendais ton appel avec impatience.. j'ai même eu peur que tu m'appelle pas. Avoua Clint.

\- Je t'ai dis de ne pas t'inquièter non?

\- Si... C'est vrai. J'ai eu peur que tu prennes mal ce que je t'ai dis. Murmura Clint pour ne pas que Nath entende.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça te dis de dîner juste toi et moi? Et promis je suis totalement à toi. Ajouta le russe.

\- D'accord c'est avec joie que je me joindrais à toi.

\- Je viendrais te chercher. Vers 19h. Lança Merkoff.

\- D'accord... J'ai hâte d'y être a ce soir. Murmura Clint.

\- À ce soir.

Clint raccrocha et rejoignit Nath. La jeune femme lui sourit doucement. "Achète lui des fleurs." Glissa t-elle en allant se préparer.

Clint fit une grimace et comprit que Nath avait tout entendu. Il partit de suite acheter un cadeau pour Vladimir mais ce n'était pas des fleurs qu'il allait lui acheter.

Il revint du magasin content de son achat et commença à se préparer.

La jeune femme sourit en voyant son ami, en costume. "J'adore toujours autant de voir aussi classe. Tu m'étonnes qu'il craque. T'étais parti où?"

\- Lui acheter un cadeau. Avoua Clint.

La femme fronça des yeux. "Que lui as tu acheté?"

\- Quelque chose que je pourrais utiliser pour le charmer d'autant plus. La femme fronca encore un peu plus les yeux. L'archer rit et attrappa le paquet. "Tu le sauras... Je suppose que tu nous suits?"

\- Oui... Dit Nath en enfilant ses chaussure.

Clint alla terminer de se préparer, les cheveux bien coiffés, les joues bien rasées et du parfum finissaient les preparations.

Il descendit ensuite et attendit Merkoff, le cadeau dans les mains.

Une limousine noire s'arrêta devant l'hôtel, Clint avança et Merkoff en sortit.

\- Lewis... dit Vladimir en faisant une brève révérence.

\- Vlad... Répondit Clint souriant.

\- Qu'est ce que...

\- C'est un cadeau... Dit Clint en riant tout en plaçant le cadeau dans les mains de Vlad.

L'homme sourit puis ordonna à Clint de monter. Vladimir entra lui aussi et deballa le cadeau.

\- Un arc? Dit Merkoff souriant et surpris à la fois.

\- Et oui... Je me suis dis que ce cadeau est réellement un cadeau de ma part. Et puis... Je pourrais t'apprendre à tirer de ce fait. Ajouta Clint avec un sourire malicieux.

\- C'est vrai... Je suis pas sûre d'y arriver mais oui c'est une excellente idée. Merci Lewis.

\- De rien...

\- J'ai réservé au savva j'espère que ça va te plaire.

\- Comment ça pourrait me déplaire. Je suis avec toi. Chuchota Clint.

\- Bonne réponse je dois dire. Veux tu une coupe de champagne? Proposa le russe.

\- Tu veux me soûler directement? Dit Clint en ricanant.

\- Non bien sûre que non. Nous sauterons l'apéro au restaurant.

\- D'accord alors. Merkoff prit une bouteille de champagne et sortit deux verres, il déboucha la bouteille et leur servit un verre. Les deux hommes trinquerent les yeux dans le yeux. Ils finirent leur verres juste avant ils furent arriver au restaurant.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le restaurant luxueux. Clint découvrit une table ronde parsemée d'un bouquet de rose rouge et de bougie d'un blanc étincelant.

\- Quelle belle table. S'exclama Clint.

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi. Fit l'homme en ordonnant à Clint se s'asseoir.

Le serveur arriva et Vladimir lui informa qu'ils passeraient directement au dîner sans prendre un apéro.

\- Vladimir... Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier.

\- Mais ne le soit pas, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je te laisse en plan, je m'en veux tellement. Je... J'étais déjà en retard a mon rendez vous. Se justifia le russe.

\- Ah... D'accord... Quel était ce rendez vous? Demanda Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- Un bon ami... Dit seulement Vladimir.

\- Ah..

\- Oui... Merkoff pouffa et sourit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait sourire? Demande Clint en attrapant la carte que le serveur leur tendait.

\- Il me fait penser à toi, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

\- Ah bon.. moi qui pensait être unique. Dit Clint souriant amèrement.

\- Tu l'es, comme il l'est à sa manière. C'est un Jeune russe. Il est... C'est un athlète de haut niveau. Il devait me montrer son programme.

\- Son programme. dit seulement Clint.

\- Il est gymnaste. Déclara le brun.

\- D'accord... Murmura Clint, il se sentit soudainement juste un mec parmis tant d'autre. Il se pensait unique au yeux de Vladimir mais il ne l'était pas finalement. Clint sursauta lorsque le serveur revint prendre leur commande. Ils passèrent commande puis Clint tenta d'en savoir plus sur son rival.

\- Il est dans l'équipe nationale?

\- Non... Il est très bon.. mais il n'est pas encore sélectionné.

\- Tu veux le sponsorisé?

\- Ça m'a jamais traversé l'esprit, mais oui pourquoi pas et puis je sais de quoi il est capable. Ajouta Vladimir en ouvrant les yeux en grand tout en souriant.

\- Tu le connais si bien que ça! Dit Clint en voyant l'image d'un jeune athlète se tremousser devant un homme riche.

\- Je le connais... Il... Il m'apprécie beaucoup. Avoua le millionnaire.

\- Oh... D'où ma ressemblance avec lui de ce fait. Dit Clint déçu qu'il le compare juste à un prétendant.

\- Oui et non... Parlons d'autre chose si tu le veux bien.

\- Oui Biensure. dit Clint qui aurait voulu en savoir plus sur cet homme qui se mettait entre lui et Merkoff.

Le serveur revint avec leur plat puis repartit. Clint ne savait plus quoi dire. Il aurait dû tenter de chercher des preuves de son innocence et en même temps il avait envie de rejouer le jeu de la séduction.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Lewis. Demanda Merkoff en posant sa main sur celle de Clint.

\- Si... Je... Tout va bien. Marmonna clint.

\- J'espère que cet histoire de comparatif ne t'a pas blessé?

\- Non.. Non.. parlons tout de même d'autre chose. Qu'as tu fait aujourd'hui?

\- Rien de particulier, j'ai parlé investissement avec quelques entraîneurs.

\- Penses tu que j'en connais quelques-uns.

\- Peut être bien. Clint leva un sourcil attendant des noms. En fait c'est Timo qui s'en chargé, il est très convainquant et a prend beaucoup d'initiative, je le laisse faire.

\- D'accord. Dis... Ça te dis que je t'apprenne à tirer à l'arc?

\- Pourquoi pas oui. Timo à un grand jardin on pourrait s'y retrouver pour tirer quelques. Flèches.

Clint sourit. "Demain?"

\- Demain... Demain, j'ai une journée chargée. J'ai un réunion avec Timo au matin, et un dîner d'affaire au soir. Peut être dans l'après midi pourquoi pas.

Clint sourit. "Tu me confirmeras. "

\- Je te confirme déjà que je ferais tout pour.

\- D'accord. Dit Clint en finissant de dîner.

\- Que dis tu d'un irish coffee? Proposa Vladimir.

\- Je dis oui. Merkoff appela le serveur et commanda deux irish coffee. "Tu es très anglophone en fait. Le whisky, les irish coffee. "

\- J'aime le whisky. Bien que j'aime ma Russie.

\- Moi aussi. J'aime ta Russie. Et les russes aussi. Ajout Clint rougissant.

\- J'aime les gens, qu'ils soient russe ou non.

Le serveur déposa leur boissons. Les hommes dégustèrent leur verre les yeux dans les yeux. Puis décidèrent de finir le repas par un digestif avant que Vladimir ne décide de partir.

Clint entra dans la limousine un peu anxieux. Il sentait Merkoff lui glisser entre les doigts. Il fallait vraiment qu'il passe la deuxième sinon ce jeune russe le lui prendrait.

\- Tu m'appelle demain. Lança Clint.

\- J'essayerais. Murmura le russe.

Clint baissa les yeux. "Il.. il t'a fait changer d'avis."

\- Qui ça? Dit Vladimir en pouffant de rire.

\- Ton jeune athlète. Marmonna Clint les yeux rivés sur ses pieds.

\- Tu crois ça? Demanda Vladimir.

\- Oui... Dit Clint en regardant vladimir à nouveau. "Je te sents t'éloigner."

\- Ça t'embête? Demanda vladimir souriant.

\- Oui. Avoua Clint.

\- J'aime ta franchise.

\- J'aime que tu me fasses la cour. Vlad... Si.. je ne te plais plus, tu n'es pas obligé de.. dis le moi et je comprendrais.

\- Lewis.. Chuchota le russe en attrapant sa main dsns les siennes. "tu me plais toujours..." Clint regarda les lèvres de Vladimir, il déglutit fortement mais il fallait qu'il passe à l'action. Il s'approcha des lèvres du riche homme et lui donna un baiser. Sa main se plaqua contre la nuque de l'homme. Le millionnaire caressa ses cheveux puis descella leur lèvres. Leurs regard se croisèrent. Clint s'approcha et lui donna un ultime baiser. Le brun sourit... "Tu as peur que... Que je préfère lukàs que toi."

Clint se mordit la lèvre. "Je t'ai sentit fuir et je ..." Clint baissa les yeux et chuchota. "Tu es à moi... Rien qu'à moi."

\- Je suis à toi Lewis, ne t'inquiète pas... Clint releva les yeux et sourit timidement. "Je te rappel. Et tu m'apprendra à tirer à l'arc. D'accord?"

\- Oui... Vladimir posa une dernière fois ses lèvres puis laissa Clint descendre de la limousine.

Clint pénétra dans l'hôtel et s'engouffra aussitôt dans l'ascenseur. Son coeur battait la chamade et avait chaud, il dénoua sa cravate et tenta de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. C'était son premier baiser masculin et ce n'était pas si dégoutant qu'il ne le pensait. Bien au contraire, il avait apprécié même si ce n'était qu'une mission et qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes.

Il entra dans la chambre et commença à se déshabiller. Natasha le rejoignit une petite demi plus tard.

Clint était déjà dans le lit, sur le côté droit, les yeux toujours ouvert. La russe ne voyait que son dos mais elle se doutait qu'il ne dormait pas.

\- C'était mignon ton cadeau. Murmura la femme. "Pourquoi t'as coupé ton micro? Clint... Je sais que tu dors pas... Hey..."

\- Nath... Laisse moi dormir... Marmonna l'espion.

\- Clint... Ça te dérange que vous entends parler? Demanda la rousse en se déshabillant elle aussi.

\- Un peu... Avoua Clint.

\- D'accord...

\- Vlad ne me veut aucun mal, t'as pas à t'inquièter. Ajouta t-il.

\- Tu veux travailler en solo? Demanda Nath.

\- Non... C'est pas ça... C'est juste que t'as plus besoin de nous surveiller je suis pas en danger avec lui je te promet... Chuchota Clint.

\- D'accord... Je me fie à ton instinct. Répondit telle en s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Bonne nuit Nath. Grogna Clint.

\- Bonne nuit Clint. Dit seulement la femme voyant que son ami n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. L'archer s'emmitoufla dans les couverture se repassant tout le dîner. Toute ses réactions refirent surface. Il se revu être jaloux d'un simple athlète. Il se revu réagir comme un gamin qui avait peur de se faire voler son jouet. Pourquoi réagit il ainsi? Il était déjà bien assez proche pour lui soutirer tout ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Pourquoi avait il envie d'être son unique Bégin? Clint chercha à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait mais n'eut pas de réponse evidante. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est quil devait chercher à coincé Vladimir Merkoff mais qu'il ferait tout pour l'innocenter.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Lundi 29 mai 2003**

Clint ne voulait pas se lever aujourd'hui, il ronchonna dans le lit. La jeune femme ne chercha pas et ne s'occupa pas du ronchon. Elle alla se préparer. Clint resta emmitouflé dans ses couvertures Natasha fini tout de même par le saquer.

\- Allez ronchon lève toi...

\- Hummm... Laisse moi tranquille. Râla l'espion.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Clint?

\- J'ai trop bu hier, je suis fatigué. Grogna larcher.

\- Arrête tes conneries... Bon alors Merkoff?

\- Quoi Merkoff? Grogna t-il bruyamment.

\- Tu le vois aujourd'hui? Demanda innocemment Natasha.

\- J'en sais rien. Marmonna t-il.

\- Clint il faut que tu le vois. Râla la femme.

\- Oui ben si lui il en a pas envie! Je vais pas le forcer! Se braque Clint.

\- Pourquoi il en aurait pas envie. Clint ne répondit pas et resta sous les couvertures. "Clint... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Raconte moi. T'as l'air déboussolé."

\- Il voit un autre mec. Lacha Clint.

\- Comment ça il voit un autre mec. Dit aussitôt Nath.

\- Il voit un autre mec c'est tout. S'énerva Clint.

\- On s'en fout. Tu le drague pas pour faire ta vie avec, il faut juste que tu saches si il sait quelques chose. Clint... Arrête de faire l'enfant. Râla la russe en tentant d'enlever les couverture de son visage.

\- Il m'appelera pas.

\- Mais si. Soupira Nath.

\- Mais non... Il va appeler son Lukàs. Murmura t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ca? Demanda Nath qui ne comprenait pas grand chose.

\- Il m'a promit d'essayer de m'appeler. Juste appeler, même pas pour me voir... ronchonna t-il légèrement jaloux et en colere.

\- Allez c'est bon Clint arrête. Lève toi maintenant. Tu vas pas te faire marcher dessus par un gars. C'est ta mission! C'est ta cible! On en a rien à foutre de ce lukas. Dit Nath en haussant le ton.

\- Pas vlad. Marmonna t-il tristement.

\- Rho allez... Appel le. Clint resta encore sous la couette pendant que la russe préparait un café. Puis Clint se redressa et composa le numéro de téléphone de la chambre d'hôtel de Vladimir.

Personne n'y répondit. Il bouda les bras croisés, "il répond pas... " Marmonna t-il.

\- Va te laver Clint. Ordonna la russe.

Clint ronchonna et alla tout de même sous la douche puis il entendit une sonnerie. Il passa juste une serviette autour de sa taille et courut décrocher.

\- Vlad! Lacha Clint enthousiaste.

\- Lewis...

\- Comme je suis content de t'entendre. Murmura Clint soulagé.

\- Lewis tout va bien... Murmura Vladimir en retour

\- Je pensais que tu n'allais pas me rappeler. Avoua t-il.

\- Mais pourquoi crois tu ça. Je t'ai dis que je ferais tout pour.

\- J'ai cru que.. Bafouilla Clint la gorge serrée.

\- Lewis... Pourquoi ne me fais tu pas confiance. Je pense que ne t'ai déjà prouver que tu me plaisais non? Lança le millionnaire.

\- Oui mais... Marmonna Clint.

\- On dirait que tu re méfie de ma sincérité. Déclara le plus vieu.

\- Les gens ne sont pas toujours tous sincère. Lacha Clint en parlant de lui même.

\- C'est vrai. Alors... Tu m'apprend le tir à l'arc oui ou non? Lança le russe enjoué.

\- Avec plaisir oui. Répondit Clint tout souriant.

\- Parcontre Timo n'est pas là. Mais il y a un club de tir à l'arc pas trop loin d'ici. Je l'ai les ai appeler et réserver un truc je ne sais plus comment ca s'appelle. Avoua le russe.

\- Un jardin ou un jeu d'arc? Proposa l'archer.

\- C'est ça... On doit y être pour 15h. Je viendrais te chercher vers 14h. Confia Merkoff.

\- D'accord. J'ai hâte d'y être. Le tir à l'arc me manque... Et ... Tu... Bafouilla Clint.

\- Et moi aussi je te manque? C'est ça...

\- C'est ça... Avoua Clint les joues rougissante.

\- Je m'en doutais à toute à l'heure. Murmura le brun.

\- A toute à l'heure. Clint raccrocha et sourit comme jamais. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

\- Ça y est tu fais plus la tronche, il t'a rappelé ton don Juan.

\- Ah ah très drôle. Dit Clint gêné.

\- Bah quoi... Allez va finir de t'essuyer. Mônsieur la capitaine d'archerie. Se moqua la rousse.

Clint retourna dans la salle de bain le sourire aux lèvres. Il se prépara en pensant à sa cible. Il avait hâte de le retrouver et de montrer qu'il était à lui et à personne d'autre. Il avait trop pris sur lui pour abandonner maintenant.

Il se vêtit d'un simple jean, le tir à l'arc ne se faisait pas en costard. Il revêtit également un t-shirt bien moulant et un gilet bleu marine. Il se parfuma et sortit de la salle de bain.

Natasha sourit à sa vue. "Mon Clint chéri, ça fait du bien de te retrouver."

Clint sourit et serra sa belle dans les bras. "Tu nous couvre?"

\- Je "te" couvre. Dit elle en fronçant les yeux. Clint regarda sa montre puis se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu nous commande un truc à manger. Il vient me chercher à 14h.

\- D'accord je nous commande un truc.

Clint sourit et sortit son sac, il en sortit son arc. Il l'examina sous toute les coutures. Et nettoya chaque flèche minutieusement. Puis le repas arriva.

Les deux amis dejeunèrent puis ils burent un dernier café avant que Clint ne pris son sac et descendit sur le parvis de l'hôtel.


	9. Chapitre huit

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Cette Russie, cette noiceur, cet odeur qui m'a fait basculer.**

 **Chapitre huit**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

 **Lundi 29 mai 2003.** (Suite)

Son sourit s'élargit lorsqu'il aperçut la limousine. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Le millionnaire était lui ausi vêtu d'un Jean mais d'une chemise et une veste de costard. Clint ne savait pas s'il devait l"embrasser ou non. Il engagea de suite la conversation. "Tu es décontracte." Souffla t-il souriant.

\- Oui je vois que je me suis pas trompé, toi aussi tu l'es. Répondit le russe.

\- Pour le tir à l'arc c'est mieux d'être à laise. Clint se mordit la lèvre en regardant les cuisses moulé dans son jean. "Ça te va bien."

\- Je pourrais en dire autant. Lâcha le plus vieux en regardant les lèvres de l'archer. Clint sourit timidement puis s'approcha de Vladimir, le plus vieux des deux réduisit l'espace entre eux. Il attrapa la mâchoire de Clint prit ses lèvres. Le plus jeune sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps lorsque Vlad glissa sa langue dans sa bouche.

Automatiquement l'espion attrappa lui aussi sa mâchoire pour mieux approfondir le baiser. Un ballet de langue s'invita dans la limousine.

Le plus vieux cessa le baiser puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'espion. "J'espère que ça va mieux. Tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air bien." Chuchota Vladimir.

\- Je suis pas de nature jalouse... Normalement... Ajouta Clint.

\- Mais tu n'as pas à l'être. Lukàs... Ça fait trois ans qu'on connait lui et moi. Et même si lui voudrait approfondir notre relation, ce n'est pas mon cas. Avoua le russe.

Clint baissa les yeux, les joues rouges. "Tu as ton arc?" Demanda t-il.

\- Oui, il est là. désigna le russe. Et je vois que toi aussi. Dit le russe en voyant le sac sur ses genoux

\- C'est bien rare que je ne l'ai pas avec moi. C'est encore loin?

\- Quelques minutes, tu t'impatientes?

\- Oui et non, la pratique me manque ...mais... Je suis en très bonne compagnie. Chuchota Clint en s'approchant à nouveau du millionnaire. Ses lèvres se posèrent une seconde fois sur ceux du russe et le ballet reprit. Le plus vieux attrappa la nuque du plus jeune d'une main et de l'autre, i' caressa sa machoire.

Les hommes se décollèrent brusquement à bout de souffle. La voiture venait de s'arrêter. Ils étaient arrivés. Le millionnaire regarda sa montre. "Nous sommes un peu à l'avance. Il doit bien y avoir un bar ou quelques chose comme ça."

\- Il faut que je règle ton arc de toute façon.

\- Ça se règle un arc? Demanda le russe. Clint ne répondit pas et sourit. Clint prit son sac l'ouvrit et plaça l'arc offert à Vladimir la veille. Puis ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la compagnie.

Les hommes entrèrent, une jeune femme Confirma la réservation et leur désigna le jeu d'arc. Elle leur Demanda si ils souhaitaient louer des arcs. Clint refusa et demanda juste un doigtier et où se trouvait le bandoir.

Clint respirait à nouveau, il se sentait chez lui, au milieu de la compagnie. Il se dirigea vers le bandoir. Mesura le bras de Merkoff et règla le band et les livres. Il choisissa également des flèches qui conviendrait pour Vladimir puis lui passa le doigtier. Un homme vint les chercher. Il se présenta et les amena jusqu'à leur field.

Le capitaine leur informa que le blason était 30m et qu'il etait de 0.80. Clint, l'arc déjà à la main regarda la cible qui était bien trop près à son goût.

\- Avez vous déjà fait du tir à l'arc? Demanda le capitaine.

\- C'est la première fois pour ma part. Avoua Vladimir, Clint lui sourit puis regarda le jeune archer.

\- Je.. je suis licencié. Lacha t-il.

\- Je vous laisse faire, je vais m'occuper de votre ami. Annonça le jeune homme. Clint fronça des yeux. Il n'avait pas emmené Vlad ici pour qu'un autre lui apprenne à tirer. Il s'énerva voyant ce mec se coller à Vladimir. Il encocha une flèche inspira puis décocha sa flèche qui alla se planter au centre, il se tourna lasse vers le jeune archer.

\- Oh... La chance du débutant. Lança le jeune.

Vous pensez? Ironisa Clint énervé. Je suis capitaine d'archerie dans l'Iowa. Ajouta t-il en fronçant les yeux.

\- Ah... Fit seulement lhoe.

\- Si vous avez d'autre élèves allez y je vais m'occuper de lui. Lança Clint bien déterminé à apprendre à vladimir à tirer.

\- Euh... Bien.. je vous laisse. Bafouilla l'homme confus.

Clint regarda l'homme partir puis se tourna vers Vladimir. "Bon je suis gaucher alors il va falloir que tu te mettes en face de moi. Je vais te montrer la posture déjà." Clint se mit en position puis ordonna à Vladimir de faire de même.

\- Tu vas me laisser tirer une flèche? Demanda Vlad peu concentré.

\- Si t'es sage oui... Il faut que tu te positionnes bien déjà et après je t'apprendrai à bander une flèche correctement. Vladimir regarda Clint de biais, puis celui ci se mit à rire. "Allez au pas de tir. Tu places bien tes mains là." Chuchota Clint en se collant contre le dos du russe. "Lève bien bien tes coudes. Il faut que tu sois à la perpendiculaire. Voilà impeccable."

\- Tu chuchotes tout le temps quand tu enseignes le tir à l'arc? Demanda Vladimir en souriant pleinement à son capitaine d'archerie.

\- Le tir à l'arc m'appaise beaucoup et non je Chuchote pas toujours. Et je me colle rarement aussi comme ça. Ajouta Clint en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- T'en profite en fait.

\- Exactement... Bon allez. Clint attrappa une des flèches du club et la lui mit en main. "Fait attention à la pointe, elle est très coupante ainsi que la corde. C'est pour sa que tu as un doigtier. Ne touche jamais la corde sans elle. Alors... tu glisses ta flèche ici. Tu attrappes ta corde. Tu la bande en inspirant fortement. Tu vise quand tu es prêt, t'expire en relâchant. "

\- J'aime bien quand tu Chuchote. Murmura Vladimir.

\- Tu inspirais là? Dit Clint en ricanant. "Concentre toi... C'est dangeureux ... Je voudrais pas que tu te blesses. Je vais t'aider." Clint attrappa le coude droit de Vladimir et le maintien en bonne position et soutint l'avant bras tenant l'arc. Il regarda dans la direction de Vladimir. Puis Chuchota. "Quand je te dis laches, tu lâches la flèche et la corde. Inspire fortement... Expiré... Lâche. "

La flèche alla se planter dans la partie blanches de la cible. "Mince." Râla le russe.

\- Quoi mince? Tu as deux points. Le rassure Clint.

\- Je suis loin de toi.

\- J'ai 20 ans de pratique, c'est bien deux points, t'aurais pu tirer hors cible. Allez... Encoche s'en une autre. Je reste derrière toi. Ajouta Clint en se collant à lui.

Clint redressa un peu les épaules de Vladimir, celui ci tourna sa tête vers lui. Clint sourit puis lui montra la cible. Le russe regarda la cible puis encocha la flèche. Clint l'entendit inspirer fortement et expirer puis sa flèche atterit hors cible.

\- Là... C'est loupé. Dit Vladimir l'air déçu.

\- Manque de concentration. Chuchota Clint.

\- Comment veux tu que je sois concentrer... Avec toi derrière moi... Ajouta le russe sur le même ton.

\- On peut inverser les rôles je suis sûre que t'arriverai pas à me déconcentrer. Essaye de fermer les yeux avant de viser, de te calmer un peu. Même si je comprends que ce n'est pas évident de se concentrer. Moi même tu me déconcentres... avec ton après rasage. Allez... Tire..." Ordonna le capitaine.

\- Tu aimes?

\- Beaucoups. Allez concentré toi un peu. Ricana Clint pendant que Merkoff tirer une flèche.

\- Je pensais que le tire à l'arc te manquait? Demanda Merkoff en ne regardant même pas si la cible avait été touché.

\- Je préfère profiter de ta présence. Lacha Clint en attrapant une autre flèche qui'l glissa entre les doigts du russe.

\- C'est pour ça que t'as envoyer balader le prof? Demanda Merkoff en se laissant repositionner correctement par Clint.

\- Le prof? Quel prof? Je suis meilleur que lui. Dit Clint en riant. Allez lache. Ajouta t-il.

\- C'est pour ca que c'est toi qui m'enseigne le tir à l'arc? Demanda Merkoff en souriant.

\- Non, je suis meilleur mais cest surtout que tu es mon élève à moi. Chuchota Clint dans le creux dans son oreille, resserrant la taille de Vladimir contre la sienne.

\- J'aime ta jalousie. Murmura le russe en laissant retomber ses bras.

\- Je suis pas jaloux. Se défendit Clint. Le russe se retourna et éclata de rire. D'accord peut être un peu.. allez au pas de tir mônsieur l'élève archer.

Le russe se remit en position et tira une flèche. À toi, montre moi un peu tes facultés.

\- Franchement... C'est trop simple pour moi. Ce serait pas juste vis à vis du débutant que tu es. Ce que je peux faire c'est de viser pour toi, t'auras juste a lâcher quand je te le dirait.

Clint se mit encore plus près de Vladimir, ils attrapa les bras du russe et dirigea sa visée. Il lâcha la flèche qui alla se percuter dans le Bulls'eye. "Ça te plaît quand même?"

\- C'est sympa... La nature... Toi.. Murmura le russe.

\- Moi. Rit Clint...

\- tout va bien pour vous? Demanda le jeune archer. Clint se tourna et se décolla de Vladimir.

\- Tout va bien merci. Répondit sèchement Clint .

\- Si vous voulez aller tirer quelques flèches sur d'autres longueur vous pouvez. Informa le jeune.

\- On va se contenter de 30m. Repo dit Clint un peu sec.

\- Une chose à la fois. Ajouta le russe en riant.

\- Très bien. Dit le jeune en faisant demi tour. Clint fit une grimace au jeune, Vladimir explosa de rire.

\- Bon allez une pause s'impose je crois, tu dois avoir les bras en feu. Lança Clint.

\- Une pause? T'as pas tiré! Râla Merkoff.

\- Ok ben je tire, tu te reposes.

Le russe acquiessa et se mit en retrait pour regarder Clint tirer quelques flèches. Clint inspira une grosse bouffée d'air, les yeux fermés. Il attrapa une flèche l'encoche et la décocha ensuite. Il enchaina les flèches qui allèrent tous se planter dans les 10 points tel un bouquet de fleur. Les flèches fusaient et la pression de la mission retombait. Le tir à l'arc lui procurait un tel bien être et aussi un parfait défoulement.

Clint finit par tirer sa dernière flèche et se tourna face à un Merkoff stupéfait qui se mordait la lèvre inférieur et quelques archers qui s'étaient arrêter pour le regarder.. "Grandiose." Murmura Vladimir. Clint sourit gêné de voir l'état dans lequel les archers et Vladimir étaient.

Un homme s'approcha de Clint. "Êtes vous capitaine? "

\- Oui. Répondit Clint en voyant Vladimir discuter avec d'autre archer.

\- Vous avez une très bonne allonge. Ou pratiquez vous le tir à l'arc? Demanda l'homme qui était visiblement le capitaine de la compagnie.

\- Euh.. Bafouilla Clint voyant Vladimir suivre les autres archers... Dans... dans l'Iowa. Finit il par dire.

\- Votre ami est parti se rafraîchir. Précisa l'homme voyant que Clint s'inquiétait. "Laissez moi vous aider à retirer ses flèches."

L'homme et Clint allèrent récupérer les flèches qu'il rangea dans minutieusement dans son carquois. "Cherchez vous du travail?" Demanda l'homme.

\- Oh je suis en vacance, mais merci pour la proposition.

\- D'accord, bien allons rejoindre votre ami.

Les deux archers rejoignirent les autres, Clint sourit directement à la vue de Merkoff qui était au téléphone. Il le vit mettre la main sur le combiné du téléphone. "Lewis... Quand dois tu repartir aux usa?"

\- Euh... Lundi prochain... Normalement. Ajouta t-il.

\- D'accord... Fit le plus vieux en reprenant le combiné. Clint s'assit à ses côtés et commanda un soft. Le russe était en communication avec l'hôtel europ. Il raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard

\- Je t'ai pris une chambre pendant ton sejour ici. Ça sera plus pratique. Annoca le russe.

\- Oh.. je.. j'ai.. loué pour... Bafouilla Clint se voyait déjà anniversaire à sa collègue qu'il prenait le large

\- À partir de demain. Précisa le russe.

\- D'accord. Finit par dire Clint.

\- Monsieur, ce fut un honneur de vous rencontrez. Dit l'homme à l'encontre de Clint. il se tourna vers Vladimir. "votre ami est un excellent archer."

\- J'ai cru comprendre, oui. Lança Vladimir, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Je dois partir, appelez moi si vous cherchez du travail. Quels est votre nom? Demanda lz capitaine.

\- Lewis Callum. Annonça Clint.

\- Bien appelez moi si vous cherchez du travail. Dit l'homme en lui tendant une carte.

\- Tu as du boulot ici si tu compte t'installer en Russie.

Clint sourit. "Je prend note."

Les hommes trinquerent à leur après midi sportive puis Vladimir s'excusa d'avance de devoir partir.

\- Lewis, j'ai peur de rompre la magie, je dois y aller, j'ai une réception avec d'autres investisseurs. D'ailleurs je dois aller chercher lun d'entre eux et son bras droit. Jz t'appel un taxi, ou je te raccompagne? Demanda Vlad.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me débrouiller. Fit Clint un peu triste de finir cet journée. Vladimir caressa la joue de Clint puis attrappa sa main.

\- Je te raccompagne. Nous les prendrons en route. Clint sourit et attrppa son sac avant de suivre Vladimir jusqu'à la limousine.

Aussitôt qu'il furent dans l'habitable Merkoff embrassa Clint encore une fois. "J'en avais trop envie durant le cours" Murmura t-il. Clint se mordit la lèvre et regarda cet homme de 41 ans craquer complètement sur lui.

\- Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi. Répondit Clint en souriant.

\- Si je pouvais renvoyer Boris pour rester avec toi, je le ferais... Mais là...

\- Le boulot c'est le boulot. Conclut Clint.

\- Boris se doute bien ce que tu représentes pour moi. Mais j'évite de trop montrer que je suis attiré par les hommes.

\- Je comprends... Je t'en veux pas... dit Clint en caressant la mâchoire du millionnaire.

Vladimir posa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Clint se rapprochant comme il le pouvait. "J'en profite..." Murmura le russe entre deux baiser.

La main du plus vieux se glissa entre la veste et le gilet de Clint. Clint se pétrifia au toucher. Il avait le coeur qui s'emballait. La main du plus vieux caressait seulement le haut de ses pectoraux. Clint criait à l'aide dans son esprit. La voiture se stoppa.

\- Monsieur, nous sommes arrivés. Dit le chauffeur. Clint l'en remercit intérieurement.

Boris et son bras grimpèrent dans la voiture. Le plus jeune des deux hommes fronça les yeux en apercevant Clint. Le trajet se fit en silence comme si Clint gênait le bon déroulement des opérations. Après tout il n'était que le jouet de Merkoff aux yeux des deux investisseurs.

La limousine s'arrêta et Clint les salua, Vladimir, s'excusa auprès des deux hommes et raccompagna Clint jusqu'à l'hôtel. Les deux hommes grimpèrent les marches du péron en silence. En bon gentlemen, Vladimir lui ouvrit la porte, Clint s'engouffra dans l'hôtel en soupirant fortement.

\- Ne fais pas attention à eux. Murmura le plus vieux en caressant la joue de Clint du revers de la main.

Clint sourit seulement et baissa les yeux en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

\- Je tapel demain, je te donnerai le numéro de ta chambre , je t'enverrai une voiture d'accord? Dit le plus vieux.

\- D'accord. Fit Clint en levant les yeux vers lui. Il sourit enfin amplement face à la bouille de Merkoff qui souriait. L'homme attrapa la mâchoire de Clint et prit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Clint plaqua immédiatement sa main gauche sur la nuque du russe et de l'autre lui enveloppa ses reins. Leurs langues jouaient dans leurs bouches puis le russe finit par rompre le baiser. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'appel. À demain."

\- À demain. Murmura Clint en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit directement face à lui.

Clint se laissa tomber contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Comment allait il faire pour s'introduire dans la chambre de Merkoff sans devoir faire quelques concession. Car là, leur relation commençait à dépasser un stade que Clint n'avait pas vu venir.

Il entra dans la chambre en traînant des pieds et se laissa tomber sur le lit, son sac entre les bras. Il ferma les yeux un instant, revoyant sa séance de tir, se souvenant du parfum qu'il avait eut l'occasion de humer pendant ce cour. Se souvenant du frisson qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Se souvenant de son sourire. Il sourit lui aussi. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Clint sursauta.

\- Salut. Murmura Nath en entrant.

\- Salut.. répondit Clint en se redressant.

\- Je pensais que tu dinerais avec lui.

\- Je suis pas assez proche pour ça. Dit Clint en posant son sac sur le bureau.

\- Ah bon? Dit seulement la femme.

\- Tu ramène souvent ton mec a un dîner d'affaire toi? Demanda Clint sèchement en levant un sourcil.

\- Non, sauf que tu n'es pas son mec, tu es un espion Clint. Répondit les rousse en fronçant les yeux.

\- Nath! T'inquiète... Il m'a réservé une chambre dans son hôtel... Il faut que je m'introduit dans sa chambre. Et je pirate son ordi.

\- Comment tu vas faire pour t'introduire chez lui? Demanda la rousse en enlevant ses bottes.

\- Me faire inviter par exemple. Dit Clint en grimaçant.

\- Te faire inviter? T'as pas peur qu'il finisse par te sauter dessus? Demanda Nath en riant.

\- Bien sûre que non! C'est un gentleman c'est pas un crevard! Se défendit Clint en sortant des flèches de son carquois.

\- Ça n'empêche qu'il pourrait avoir envie de t'embrasser par exemple. Insinua la rousse.

\- Par exemple mais... Il.. il est correcte... Et il ne tentera rien. Dit il en examinant une flèche.

\- Donc ton objectif c'est quoi? Demanda t-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

\- Me faire inviter dans son appart et tenter de pirater son ordi.

\- Pourquoi faire? Soupira t-elle.

\- La liste à été envoyé de son PC, ça ne veut pas dire que se soit lui qu'il l'ait envoyé! Lança Clint.

\- Et alors quoi tu veux faire quoi? S'énerva Nath.

\- Prouver qu'il est innocent. Je le sent Nath, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Ajouta t-il pour le défendre.

\- Clint c'est ta mission. Soupira t-elle. Ta mission est de savoir si il en sait plus. Ajouta t-elle en soupirant encore.

\- Sauf qu'il ne sait rien! S'énerva l'archer en arrateanr de nettoyer ses flèches. La femme s'approcha de lui et caressa ses cheveux pendant qu'il avait les poings serrés contre le bureau.

\- C'est une mission Clint, ne t'attache pas à lui. Lui conseilla la rousse.

\- Mais je m'attache pas à lui. Se défendit le blond.

\- Très bien. Tu t'invites chez lui, tu poses un brouilleur sur son PC et tu reviens. Et tu allumes ton micro s'il te plaît! Dit elle lasse.

\- Ah... fais moi pas chier avec ça. Dit il en allant s'assoir sur le lit.

\- Clint ! S'énerva Nath.

\- J'ai mon oreillette! t'inquiète si j'ai besoin de toi, j'allumerai mon micro. Ajouta t-il.

\- Mouais... J'ai comme l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. Murmura Nath qui avait bien vu le baiser endiablé devant la cage d'ascenseur.

\- N'importe quoi... Réfuta Clint. "Bon on se fait un resto? jai la dalle."

\- Ok allons y. Murmura t-elle en enfilant ses chaussures.

Les deux amis allèrent dîner à deux, Clint faisait semblant de sourire mais au fond, ça lui faisait drôle de ne pas dîner avec Vladimir. C'est qu'il s'était habitué à son russe. Il tenta de ne pas montrer à son amie que Merkoff lui manquait un peu. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Enfin Nath parlait, Clint écoutait, il n'avait pas trop la tête a ça.

Les duo rentrèrent de bon heure, Clint était naze de sa journée. Ils s'endormirent rapidement tout les deux. De plus c'était leur dernière nuit à deux.


	10. Chapitre neuf

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Cette Russie, cette noiceur, cet odeur qui m'a fait basculer.**

 **Chapitre neuf**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

 **Mardi 30 mai 2003**

À son réveil, Clint tria ses affaires. Et laissa tout de même la majeure partie de ses affaires à son hôtel. Il prit seulement quelques fringues, son arc, son carquois et ses flèches, un micro, et une oreillette qu'il cacha dans une cache secrète de son carquois.

\- T'as déjà préparé tes affaires?

\- Oui... Il doit m'appeler, mais je sais pas à quel heure je préfère tout préparer avant.

Clint sallongea sur le lit et prit sa coéquipière dans ses bras. "Je suis pas loin." Murmura Clint pour réconforter sa partenaire.

\- J'aime pas ça. Répondit elle.

\- Tu comprends ce que je ressens quand tu te fais inviter loin de moi. Dit Clint en ricanant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- T'es mon petit clintounet. Répondit la russe.

\- T'inquiète pas Natashou... Ca va aller. Dit il en riant.

\- Hum... Bon allez je vais prendre une douche. Tu nous commande un truc?

\- Ouaip. fit Clint. En décrochant le téléphone. Il commanda deux spécialités russe.

Les deux amis mangèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel puis Clint passa sous la douche.

Les deux amis profitèrent d'être à deux. Et de se parler de vive voix. Clint prépara le brouilleur. Et Nath le briefa. Ils passèrent de l'après midi à regarder la télé les bras dans les bras puis le téléphone sonna.

Clint inspira un bon coup et décrocha.

\- Allô.

\- Lewis.

: Comment vas tu?

\- Je vais bien. Bon je t'appel pour te dire que ta chambre est prête. Et pour t'inviter à dîner ce soir... Chez moi.

\- OH.

\- Oui...Je ne te force à rien.

\- Non non... Je... Je vais venir..

\- Je t'envoie une voiture. Ta chambre est 1124. Le code est 0000 tu dois le modifier en entrant.

\- D'accord.

\- Je t'attends à 20h.

\- Ok... A ce soir.

\- À ce soir. Dit Clint avant de raccrocha et de soioirer fortement.

\- Ca y'est tu me lâches... dis Nath.

\- Je te lâcherai jamais tu le sais. .. bon... Je suis chambre 1124.

\- D'accord. Tu fais attention à toi... Allume ton micro de temps en temps... Pour donner signe de vie par exemple. Dit la femme en fronçant les yeux.

\- D'accord... Je ferais au mieux.

Natasha se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

\- T'inquiète pas ma belle. Tout ira bien. Je te le promet. Je t'appelle de mon tél.

\- Ok à toute

Clint prit son sac et descendit rejoindre la voiture que Merkoff lui avait envoyé.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La chambre était bien spacieuse, il posa son sac sur le canapé. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il resta un moment là pantois. Il regarda l'heure puis vit qu'il était déjà 18h. Il se fit couler un bain. Il avait toujours rêvé prendre un bain dans un palace luxueux. Il regarda tout les services proposé et se décida à commander une bonne bouteille. Il plongea dans la baignoire et appela Nath.

\- Allô.

\- C'est moi.

\- Ah... Alors.

\- Tu me crois si je te dis que je suis dans un bain d'une salle de bain de luxe.

\- Enfoiré. Bon dès que tu peux , tu places le brouilleur, et tu coupes court.

\- Couper court à quoi?

\- Tu dines avec lui et tu te casses.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi je suis grand.

\- Tiens moi au courant bisous.

\- Bisous.

Clint raccrocha et profita de son bain avant de se préparer pour rejoindre le millionnaire.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Devant son miroir Clint angoissait. Il prépara le brouilleur, posa son micro et voulu se parfumer mais changea d'avis, il ne voulait faire outrage au sien de parfum, celui qu'il avait commencé à apprécié. Il soupira en pensant qu'il allait avoir du mal à poser des barrières en Vladimir et lui.

Le russe devenait de plus en plus tactile, Clint prépara de suite un prétexte de la fatigue au cas où il devrait se depatouiller de ses mains baladeuses.

L'heure sonna, il passa à l'accueil récupérer la bouteille de vin puis alla rejoindre Vladimir. Il frappa doucement à la porte. Et un homme courtois la lui ouvrit, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

\- Lewis.

\- Vlad, je nous ai pris une bouteille.

\- Parfait... Mais il fallait pas... Entre met toi à l'aise. Clint déposa la bouteille sur le bar. Et enleva son manteau qu'il déposa danq l'entrée.

\- Je me suis dis qu'on allait se commander un truc. Ca va?

\- Oui oui ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je suis allé à la salle de sport.

\- D'accord. Dit Vladimir en se dirigeant vers le bar. Quest ce que tu veux boire?

\- La même chose que toi.

\- Ok ce sera un whisky alors. Deux doigts?

\- Eih...oui...

Vladimir les servit puis déposa un bol de cacahuète sur la table basse. Les hommes prirent leurs verres et trinquerent. "Comment s'est passé son dîner d'affaire?"

\- Très bien... J'aurais pu être mieux accompagner mais bon. Clint rougit et baissa les yeux sur son verre. "Boris est très cordiale, Lokčenko, lui c'est autre chose".

\- Lokčenko?

\- Son bras droit.

\- Ah! Lui! Hummm...

\- Il est comme ça avec tout le monde, ne le prend pas pour toi. Il est toujours méfiant. Et je pense qu'il ne n'aime pas non plus donc ceci explique cela.

\- Je n'arrange pas tes affaires.

\- Tu m'apportes bien plus... Bon... Qu'est ce qu'il te ferait plaisir au dîner.

\- Euh.. j'en sais rien dit Clint en riant nerveusement

\- De l'italien ça te dis?

\- Oh oui. Pourquoi pas.

\- Je vais appeler pour qu'on monte la carte et commander quelques amuses gueules. Lança de suite le plus vieux. Le russe prit son téléphone et contacta la réception puis revint auprès de Clint. Il trinqua à nouveau puis avala le reste de son verre cul sec. Clint le suivit er but également le verre cul sec. La réception leur amena ensuite la carte et quelques amuses gueules. Les deux hommes étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et discutaient de tout et de rien. Piochant dans le somptueuse plat en inox sur lesquels étaient disposés des gâteau salés russe.

Clint se demanda comment il allait pouvoir mettre le brouilleur sur le pc de Vladimir sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et avait de ce fait du mal à se détendre. Il était très tendu et avait l'impression de le trahir. Les deux hommes passèrent commande, Clint s'excusa et se retira dans les toilettes. Clint se rapprocha au maximum de son micro et Murmura. "Nath, il faut que tu me trouves un moyen pour que Vlad sorte."

\- Ok, je fais ça. Répondit la femme.

Clint revint le sourire aux lèvres. Le russe était debout, face au bar. Clint s'approcha et posa une main sur les reins du plus vieux. "Tu nous resers un verre." Chuchota Clint en citant leur verre sur le bar.

Le russe se tourna et déposa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres avant de remplir à nouveau leur verres. Clint pu sentir à nouveau son parfum, cet odeur qu'il aimait. Le plus vieux glissa son verre dans sa lain puis ils allèrent s'asseoir à nouveau. Clint se laissa tomber au fond du canapé, son verre à la main, le russe fit de même.

Ils continuèrent de discuter puis le room service arriva. Le maître d'hôtel leur servit le repas sur une table a roulette nappé d'un drap blanc. Le jeune homme apprit a Vladimir que quelqu'un voulait lui donner quelques chose en main propre. Le serveur mis la table pendant que Clint s'excusa et entra dans la chambre de Vladimir, il place le mouchard puis resortit aussitôt.

Le jeune employé finissait de mettre la table. Il le salua puis parti. Clint s'installa à nouveau sur le canaoe. Il soupira de soulagement. Merci glissa t-il à Nath. Il attrappa son verre et but une longue gorgée.

Vladimir revint peu après. Il déposa un paquet dans l'entrée puis s'assit à côté de son invité. Il attrappa son verre et traqua à nouveau avec lui. A nous. Chuchota le russe. Clint plongea son regard dans le sien ouis but son verre.

Ils passèrent ensuite à table. Ils s'assirent kun en face de l'autre.' un bouquet de rose était plante au milieu de la table. Les deux hommes dégustèrent leur plat doucement, sans trop se déboucha la bouteille de vin. Les deux hommes prirent leur temps. Puis ils ramenèrent la bouteilles de vin et leurs verres côté salon.

\- Ta chambre te plaît? Demanda le russe.

\- Oui... Elle est parfaite. Trop peut être.

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi.

\- Tu me gènes. Avoua Clint en baissant la tête.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Dit Vlad en remontant le menton du plus jeune. Celui ci plongea ses yeux dans son regard puis déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Vladimir avait posé sa main sur le genou de Clint et l'autre soutenait son menton. Clint glissa sa main sur la mâchoire du plus vieu pour appuyer son baiser. Les lèvres chaudes du russe emoustillaient le jeune américain. Il n'aurait jamais pensé aimer être embrasser par un homme et pourtant, il se laisser faire comme jamais.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heures que le mouchard était posé il aurait pu partir, le boulot était fait, mais il se laissait prendre les lèvres par un russe expérimenté. Clint, toujours la main glissant sur la mâchoire du russe, la glissa contre sa nuque. Son autre main vint se poser sur le genou du russe qui glissait sa main le long de son cou.

Clint laissa faire le russe sans non plus oser quoique se soit. Puis quand Vladimir commença à descendre le long de ses pectoraux, Clint rompit le baiser et se mordit la lèvre. Que faisait il? Il n'était pas gay? C'était juste une mission. Le mouchard était posé, il pouvait sen allée.

Clint se laissa retomber sur le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux, feignant une grosse fatigue. "Je suis naze." Murmura Clint.

\- Ça va, l'avantage que tu loges non loin.

Clint sourit les yeux toujours clos. "C'est pas faux. J.. je suis désolé Vlad mais..."

\- Oui, je ne e retiens pas. Murmura le russe.

Clint sourit et ouvrit les yeux. "Je suis désolé."

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Dit Merkoff en prenant ses distances tout en se relevant.

Clint se sentit mal mais se leva tout de même. Il attrappa la nuque de Vladimir et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il posa son front sur le sien, posant ses mains sur chaque côté de la taille du russe. "On se voit demain." Chuchota Clint. En glissant la tête sur le côté jusqu'à ce que son nez soit au niveau du cou du russe. Il inspira l'odeur de cet homme.

\- Je t'appelle pour fixer l'heure. Répondit seulement le russe. Clint redressa la tête et fit un sourire en coin, il deposa à nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres puis prit la poudre d'escampette.

A son retour, Clint ouvrit directement son oc et entra dans l'ordinateur du russe. Il copia tout les fichier puis commenca à les ouvrir. Il lut tout ses mails. Mais un seul tilta. C'était la liste des agents infiltré. La liste avait bien été envoyé à un certain gracek mais le nom de l'expéditeur n'était pas Vladimir mais timophey son bras droit. Vlad était donc innocent comme le sentait Clint.

Clint finit se copier les fichier puis mis tôt sur clefs avabr de le glisser dans son carquois. Il se déshabilla lentement et alla dormr dans ce lit immense. Il se retourna plusieurs fois avant de trouver le sommeil.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Mercredi 01 juin 2003**

Aux première lueurs du matin, ses pensées furent immédiatement envers Vladimir, il était innocent et Clint en avait les preuves. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et se rappela de la soiree. Des mains du russes glissant de sa nuque jusqu'à sa gorge, puis enfin jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Il se souvient également des baisers du russes et puis surtout de son parfum, son odeur qu'il aimait.

Il fniit tout de même par se lever, contacta la rousse puis prit une douche avant de manger un plat livré par le room service. Sur le canapé, Clint se sentit seul, ni Vlad, ni Nath était la. C'était bien rare qu'il mangeait seul. Oh si il avait mangé à nombreuse reprise seul, mais écoutait la conversation entre sa coéquipière et sa cible. Mais cette fois c'était lui l'espion er Nath son appuie. Il mangea sans conviction puis se décida à aller rejoindre sa russe.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint entra le sourire aux lèvres, une clé USB en main. "Il est innocent." Fut la première chose qu'il proclama.

\- Bonjour! Lança Nath en levant un sourcil.

\- Oui salut, il est innocent. Clint ouvrit directement le PC et glissa sa clé à l'intérieur. La russe pianota sur le clavier. Pendant que Clint se faisait réchauffer un café.

\- Il faut que l'on transmette ça au kgb. Je les contacterai cet après midi. Annoca la veuve noire. "J'ai vue qu'il y a un ballet de danse cet après midi. Ça te dis?"

\- Pourquoi pas... Vlad doit m'appeler. Enchaina de suite Clint.

\- T'es rentré tard?

\- Pas trop non... J'ai posé le mouchard et je suis parti. Menti Clint.

\- Ok allez prépare toi le ballet commence à 15h30. Lança la rousse.

Clint se prépara puis les deux amis allèrent voir ce ballet puis ils se posèrent dans un café pour appeler le kgb. La maison mère informa la rousse qu'un chauffeur passera la chercher demain.

Les deux amis continuèrent par se ballader dans les rues russes, puis son russe l'appela. En s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir dîner avec lui. Qu'il avait un imprévu mais qu'il s'en débarrasserait dès qu'il le pourrait. Ils se rejoindraient après dîner.

Clint comprit, bien qu'il était déçu de ne pas partager un repas avec le russe. Il se rabattu sur l'autre russ, Natasha.

Les deux amis allèrent dîner à deux. Ils commencèrent par prendre un apéro. Clint semblait sourire faux face à son ami. Il semblait être ailleurs, il regardait la carte sans conviction. Puis commença à manger dans un silence de mort.

\- Clint tu pourrais être heureux de manger avec moi. En tout cas, moi ça me change de ne pas manger seule.

Clint leva les yeux. "Désolé ... J'ai la tête ailleurs." Murmura Clint en se demandant si Merkoff mangeait seul ou accompagné d'un autre

\- Clinnnnt. T'es chiant quand tu fais la tête.

\- Je fais pas la tête Nath... Désolé... Dis Clint en attrapant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Cette mission te bouffe...

\- Je suis un peu naze... Je comprends que tu sois fatigué quand t'es en infiltration.

\- Tu l'as déjà été clint!

\- Oui mais là, je dois jouer double jeu sur le plan affectif.

\- On te demande pas de charmer la cible, on te demande d'user de ton charme pour parvenir à nos fins.

\- C'est quoi la différence?

\- Tu ne dois aucun cas être séduit, il faut que lui, le soit. Clint soupira et se dit qu'il était peut être trop tard pour faire machine arrière, Vladimir ne comprendrait pas. "Il faut rester énigmatique. Être inaccessible... Fuis moi, je te suis. Suis moi, je te fuis. Tu comprends... Après faut juste que tu prenne du recul."

\- Quel recul? De quoi tu parles, tu penses que je suis trop impliqué?

\- Je pense que t'as oublié que Merkoff est un moyen de gagner ta vie. C'est une mission ordonné par le kgb c'est tout.

\- Tu parle de lui comme si c'était qu'un objet!

\- Mais non... J'ai pas dis ça. J'ai bien vu que c'est un homme très galant et très correct, je l'ai vu ça Clint, mais c'est aussi une mission, et il faut que tu t'astienne à te dire que c'est juste une cible.

\- Je sais ..bon, on peut arrêter de parler de Vlad ste plaît .

\- oui... D'accord...

Les deux équipier parlèrent de tout et de rien puis ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté. Natasha mis en garde une dernière fois son ami quand à son implication au sein de la mission.

Il se prit une douche espérant que son russe l'appellerait. Si la clé usb devait être récupérée demain, cela voudrait dire que la mission prendrait fin également. Il aurait voulu serrer une dernière fois son russe et surtout sentir son odeur.

Il décrocha le combiné et commanda une bouteille de whisky. Il passa la récupérer a l'accueil et se pointa directement aux appartements de Vladimir.


	11. Chapitre dix

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Cette Russie, cette noiceur, cet odeur qui m'a fait basculer.**

 **Chapitre dix**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Mercredi 1 juin 2003.** (Suite)

Face à la porte du millionnaire, il hésita un long moment, si le russe n'avait pas appeler c'était peut être qu'il ne voulait le voir, ou pire qu'il avait découvert qu'il était espion pour le kgb. Il frappa tout de même a la porte. Le russe lui ouvrit surpris et avait l'air heureux de le voir.

\- Lewis, j'allais justement t'appeler.

\- Je tombe bien donc. Je nous ramené du scotch cette fois.

\- Parfait... Tu es vraiment parfait. Entre. Clint enleva son manteau et alla directement se poser dans le canapé. Vladimir alla les servir et leur amena leur verres.

\- J'étais pas sûre de mon coup.

\- C'est à dire?

\- Que... Tu ne voulais pas me voir...

\- Je t'interdis de penser ça. J'allais t'appeler je t'assure. Tiens d'ailleurs regarde ce que jai commandé. Lacha Vladimir en sortant deux boîte de pâtisserie du frigo. "On a pas pris de dessert hier, donc je me suis dis qu'il fallait qu'on y goute. Je savais pas si tu préférais les fruit ou le chocolat. Je nous ai pris deux pana cota aux fruits rouges et deux tiramisu chocolat. J'espère que t'as faim."

\- T'as pensé à tout.

\- Allez viens. Chuhota le russe en disposant les parts sur la tables. Clint s'installa à table et regarda avec gourmandise les deux dessert. Vladimir sortit deux verre et du vin italien. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil puis remplit les verres.

Les deux hommes dégustèrent leur dessert en buvant un verre de vin puis allèrent se poser au salon, leur verre de vin à la main. Le russe remplit une seconde fois leur verre puis Clint se déplaça sur le canapé pour permettre à Vladimir de s'y installer. Clint prit son verre et trinqua encore une fois.

Les deux hommes finirent la bouteille de vin italien puis se servirent à nouveau un whisky. Ls hommes se mirent à l'aise en enlevant leurs chaussures. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, les pieds sur la tables en buvant leur verre. Ils s'entendaient à merveille, riaient, se moquaient des autres. Clint était détendu à présent. Parce que premièrement il savait Merkoff innocent de ce que lui repprochait le KGB, il se sentait bien avec lui et surtout, il a avait assez bu pour se sentir bien. Ce fut près de 1h du matin que Vladimir commença à lui parler du premier mec qu'il avait aimait. Clint était ému de l'entendre parler de lui, un autre russe, cet homme lui avait fait la misère, l'avait rejeté et pourtant il parlait de lui avait tant de respect.

Clint l'écoutait comme si c'était super important de le faire. Vladimir avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Clint et l'espion s'était réfugié dedans. Il se sentait bien. Les heures passaient et Clint se doutait que c'était la fin. Que la mission finissait et qu'il ne le reverrais plus jamais. Clint écoutait la voix du russe et commençait à ne plus savoir traduire quoique se soit. Seul sa langue natale pour être écouté avec la fatigue.

L'Américain sentit les lèvres du russe sur son front il s'endormait, il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard du russe. Ilregarda ensuite ses lèvres et les embrassa. Le russe plaqua sa main sur la nuque de Clint. Clint lui, avait attrapé la hanche du russe de sa main gauche, et attrappa la chemise de Merkoff entre ses doigts. Sa main gauche remonta sur la nuque du russe pour appuyer leur étreinte.

La main gauche de Vladimir glissa le long de son buste jusqu'à passer la main en dessous de son pull et son de son maillot. Clint sursauta au contact de sa peau. C'était la première fois qu'un homme caressait ses abdos. Clint voulu tout à coup tout stopper. Il n'était pas gay, il était en mission. Il se rappela de ce que son amie lui avait conseiller. Se faire désirer sans désirer l'autre. Il ne devait pas être accessible. Il devait jouer l'inaccessible mais, pourtant il en avait envie.

La main du russe glissa sur la peau de Clint et attrappa ses hanches qu'il carressa doucement. Les baisers entre les deux hommes devinrent plus intenses, leurs langues joueaient, leurs dents attrapaient la lèvre de l'autre puis le russe rompit le baiser pour poser ses lèvres sur le cou de Clint qui frissonna directement au contact.

Doucement, Clint, glissait sur le canapé, petit à petit le russe se trouvait sur lui, lui dévorant toujours le cou. Clint ne lâchait pas la nuque su russe. Il passait ses doigts entre ses mèches d'une main et de l'autre, caressait le dos de Vladimir par dessus sa chemise.

L'espion avait les yeux fermés, il aurait pu imaginer qu'une femme l'embrassait mais il n'y arrivait pas, c'était Vlad, c'était lui qui lui dévorait le cou, lui qui l'embrassait, lui qui le caressait, lui qui le faisait frissonnait , c'était lui qui le faisait bander.

Clint sentit que le russe était dans le même état que lui, si ce n'est pas plus. Il sentait que Vladimir bandait, il gemissait, il luichuchotait des mots doux, l'embrassait. Clint se sentait transporté par ses baisers. Il se dégagea tout de même de l'emprise de Vladimir pour lui prendre lui aussi le cou. Son parfum, son odeur lui arriva directement au nez. Il aimait ce parfum, il aimait cet odeur.

Un long frisson lui parcouru le corps lorsque Vladimir remonta doucement sa main de ses hanches vers ses abdos puis ses pectoraux. Le plus vieux frôla ses tétons, Clint tressailli et se dit qu'il était tant de mettre un terme à tout ca. Il n'est pas gay, il était juste en mission. Il savait qu'il ne le reverrais plus jamais. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Il cessa ses baisers sur son cou. Et lui chuchota. "Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Il se fait déjà tard." Vladimir cessa immédiatement de le caresser mais ne releva pas les yeux pour autant. " Vlad... C'est tout nouveau pour moi... Laisse moi du temps." Ajouta l'espion.

Le russe leva les yeux, lui sourit tristement puis lui déposa un baiser sur son front. "Tu as raison. Je ne veux pas te brusquer." Dit le russe en se redressant. Clint se redressa également. Vladimir se leva et tendit la main à l'espion qui la prit dans la sienne .Clint se leva, alla directement se nicher dans ses bras.

Le ruse l'enveloppa et embrassa ses cheveux. " Je vais avoir du boulot demain."

\- J'irais me balader... répondit seulement Clint.

\- Ok... Je t'appel.

\- D'accord. Dit Clint en regardant le russe. Clint posa ses lèvres sur le russe puis se décolla du russe pour rejoindre la porte.

Dans l'ascenseur, Clint remit ses habits en place et décida d'aller rejoindre Natasha au lieu de dormir dans sa chambre luxueuse.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas se faire repérer, mais à peine il était entré, qu'il fut dans la ligne de mire de Natasha. "Putain c'est toi!" Lacha t-elle en remettant la sécurité.

\- Désolé... Fit Clint en fermant la porte. "Vlad a du boulot... Je le vois pas avant après demain... Et rester dans cette hôtel de luxe seul me file le bourdon." Lança t-il seulement en enlevant sa veste.

Natasha regarda l'heure sur le réveil puis regarda à nouveau son ami. "Tu aurais dû m'appeler avant, j'aurais pu te tuer!" Dit elle en rangeant son arme sous son oreiller.

\- Tu m'aurais tué, si je t'avais appelé à 3h du mat. Se défendit l'archer.

La rousse acquiesça d'une grimace. "Mais tu reviens d'où comme ça?" Demanda t-elle finalement. Clint s'assit sur le lit et enleva ses chaussures sans aucuns commentaire. Natasha regarda son ami un instant puis reprit. "Bon allez... Je te laisse dormir. "

La veuve noire se rendormis aussitôt puis Clint la rejoignit et s'endormit Rapidement en se remémorant toutes sa soirée.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Jeudi 02 mai 2003**

Il était près de 11h lorsque Clint se réveilla. Natasha avait disparu. L'archer se leva et prit une bonne douche. Il alla ensuite se préparer un café. Il repéra un mot de Nath. "Je suis au téléphone avec ma mère. Bisous Natalia."

Clint comprit de suite que sa mère était en fait le KGB, la jeune femme n'avait jamais connu ses parents et puis c'était comme un nom de code entre eux. Il but son café tranquillement le sourire aux lèvres, repensant encore et encore à cette sublime soirée qu'il avait passé. C'est alors que Natasha entra, le visage grave.

\- C'est toi ou moi qui a fait la fête toute la nuit? parce que t'as une sale gueule ma chère. Lacha Clint en riant. Mais la femme ne riait pas, il comprit de suite que quelques chose n'allait pas. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a Nath?"

\- Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais... Tu vas devoir exécuter Merkoff. Lacha la veuve noire d'une traite. Clint failli s'étouffer en buvant son café.

\- Quoi? T'es serieuse là? Demanda t-il énervé et ne comprenant rien a la situation.

\- Et oui... Dit la femme en grimaçant tout en volant la tasse de Clint.

\- Nan mais tu rigoles... C'était pas la mission. Je devais pas l'exécuter! S'énerva t-il.

\- Ordre du KGB. Glissa t-elle seulement.

\- Ordre du KGB, mais sur quel motif? Lanca Clint en se levant. "Qu'est ce qu'il a fait? Il sait rien, j'ai rien trouvé." dit il en faisant les cents pas dans la chambre d'hôtel.

\- D'après que j'ai compris. Il y'a un agent infiltré au sein du réseau. Dit Natasha toujours zen, la tasse de Clint dans les mains. "Il se sent en danger."

\- Par Vladimir? Lacha Clint en se tournant face à elle.

\- Par Merkoff et toi... Précisa t-elle.

\- Moi? Je le connais? Demanda Clint en fronçant des yeux.

\- Sûrement.

Clint réfléchit à qui pourrait être un agent du KGB puis il réalisa. "Attends en danger sur quoi?"

\- Ton Merkoff pose beaucoups trop de question en ce moment, il est à deux doigts de découvrir qui est l'agent en infiltration... Et puis... "Son ami." Appuya t-elle sur ce nom. "Est une fouine, il pense même que tu l'as déjà démasqué. Il a ordonné ton exécution et celle de Merkoff au KGB." Conclut elle.

\- Et le KGB ils disent quoi? C'est qui... Boris? Demanda Clint aussitôt.

\- Son bras droit, un certain Igor Lo...- Bafouilla telle.

\- Lokčenko... Murmura Clint. "J'aurais dû m'en douter..." Murmura Clint se sentant fautif de l'exécution de Vladimir en se laissant tomber assis sur le lit.

\- Ils lui ont divulgué ton identité, Igor sait que tu es un agent, mais pour lui, Merkoff reste toujours une cible. Il va falloir que tu te salisse les mains encore une fois. Clint déglutit peniblement à cette phrase. "Rho, Clint ça va c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois." Ajouta t-elle.

\- Mais Vlad sait rien! C'est moi qui lui casse les couilles... Le defendit Clint énervé.

\- C'est comme ça Clint. Murmura t-elle en voyant Clint angoisser. "Ça va aller?" Demanda t-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur le haut du crâne de Clint.

\- Je suis bien obligé. J'ai signé. Marmonna t-il.

Natasha commanda un repas, lui ne mangea pas, il n'avait pas très faim. Il se prit une longue douche. Il haïssait le KGB. Il haïssait Lokčenko. Il haïssait le monde entier. En sortant Nath, buvait un café. Elle en proposa un à larcher. Il était comme amorphe, il touillait son café sans entrain. Elle lui proposa d'aller se promener. Après une longue bataille, il finit par accepter de suivre la russe. Elle l'emmena dans un musée puis dans des rues de la vieille russe. Il regardait les bâtiment sans joie. Cette Russie, il ne l'aimait plus. Natasha emmena Barton au restaurant. Clint ne parlait pas beaucoup, elle savait ce qu'il le tracassait mais préféra ne pas en parler. Ça lui passerait, c'était le choc mais demain ça irait mieux.

Au soir avant qu'ils ne se séparent,, Nath lui rappela de réunir ses affaires. Elle le rejoindrair demain dans sa chambre. Il acquiessa seulement et sortit du taxi.

En entrant dans l'ascenseur, il avait envie d'appuyer sur le bouton de son étage, à Vladimir, mais respecta son boulot. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea dans ce grand lit, attrappa la télécommande de la télé et zappa toutes les chaines avant de tomber sur un reportage sur les maya. Il enchaîna sur un reportage sur les pharaon. Il zappa toutes les chaines et regarda la télé toute la nuit. Il était fatigué mais ne pouvait pas dormir. Il ne sentait pas assez apaisé pour s'endormir. Il était angoissé, il devait le tuer, Vladimir Merkoff.

Ce fut vers 6h30, qu'il s'endormit, la main sur la télécommande.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Vendredi 03 juin 2003**

Il était 13h30, quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il regarda l'heure avec surprise. Il Jura entre ses dents et ouvrit la porte. Il découvrit la veuve noire avec 2 valises.

\- Oh tu viens de te réveiller. T'as fais une grasse mat. Dit elle seulement.

\- Humm. Dit seulement Clint en se poussant pour qu'elle puisse entrer.

La jeune femme regarda la chambre avec envie puis posa ses valises dans un coin. "On doit partir ce soir." L'informa t-elle

Le coeur de Clint s'accéléra. Il parti dans la salle de bain se passer de l'eau sur le visage. La rousse le rejoignit. "Ca va aller Clint."

Il releva la tête mouillée, puis sortit de la salle de bain de luxe. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle s'assit à ses côtés. "Il faut qu'on établisse un plan."

Clint ne répondit pas, il ne répondait plus. Il ne trouvait plus aucun mot.

\- Il faut que tu prenne rendez vous avec lui, chez lui. Après tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Je te couvrirait. Dès que c'est fait. On se rejoint et on file. Faudra que tu me descende tes bagages. Comme ça je les embarque, t'aura plus qu'à me rejoindre. Finit par dire la veuve noire. "Clint tu pourrais me répondre au moins." Souffla la rousse.

\- Que veux tu que je te dise?

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu penses l'exécuter par exemple!

\- A ton avis Nath. Avec quoi? Répondit sèchement L'archer

\- Hummm... Tu l'appel?

\- Maintenant? Demanda Clint qui ne se sentait pas d'appeler Vlad devant Nath.

\- Oui...

Clint soupira et décrocha le téléphone, il jeta un regard à Natasha, elle était de trop dans la pièce. Il composa le numéro de l'accueil et demanda la chambre de Merkoff. Celui ci était absent. Clint raccrocha. "Il me rappela." Dit il seulement.

\- Bien, restons ici. Alors ta salle de bain de luxe, j'ai vu c'est le pied. Dit Nath

\- Tu peux. Lacha Clint.

\- Quoi?

\- Je te connais, va te prelasser. Lança clint. Natasha sourit et prit une valise qu'elle fit glisser jusque dans la salle de bain. Lui commença à réunir ses affaires. Puis s'écroula sur le lit. Les mains derrière la tête, il pensait déjà à lui, à Merkoff, à sa mort. À son assassinat.

Il resta ainsi pendant une petite heure puis la belle ressortit souriante de la salle de bain. "C'était trop bien."

\- Je sais... Souffla Clint.

\- Clint... Je sais... Ça va être dur. Mais c'est le contrat.

\- Il ne mérite pas mourir ainsi. Murmura l'archer.

\- Tu t'es trop attaché à lui. Tu as un manque de recul. Dit Nath.

\- Il ne mérite pas de mourir, recul ou pas. Se défendit Clint.

\- Je vous ai vu. Lacha la rousse.

\- De?

\- Après le tir à l'arc. Je vous ai vu devant l'ascenseur. Avoua la veuve noire. "J'aurais jamais pensé que tu te laisserais embrasser par un homme." Clint sentit ses joues rougir, il regardait le plafond sans broncher.

\- J'executais la mission sans plus. Ne crois pas que j'éprouve quoique se soit pour lui, ni pour aucun autre homme d'ailleurs.

\- Je crois rien, je constate juste. Frérot.. Murmura Nath en s'allongeant à côté de son ami. Elle copia la position de Clint et regarda elle aussi le plafond. "Je sais que c'est dur, j'ai été à de nombreuse reprise dans situation. On apprend à connaitre les gens. C'est la première fois que tu es dans ce cas là. Mais t'inquiète pas... Tu oublieras vite. On oublie les cibles avec le temps. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que tu exécutes une cible."

\- C'est la mission, j'ai signé, je le ferais. Dit il seulement.

Les deux amis restèrent un instant la à regarder le plafond. Puis le téléphone sonna. Clint décrocha. "Allô."

\- Lewis c'est Vlad. Tu m'as appelé?

\- Oui... C'était pour voir si on voyait ce soir? Bafouilla légèrement Clint.

\- Oui, si tu en as envie oui.

\- D'accord. Murmura t-il.

\- On se dit à 20h, je commanderais des pizzas. On continuera sur l'italien. Clint sourit.

\- D'accord oui. A ce soir.

\- A ce soir. Murmura Vladimir.

Clint raccrocha et regarda encore le plafond. "20h." Chuchota t-il seulement.

\- D'accord. Dit elle en regardant l'heure qui s'egraînait lentement. Clint se leva et sortit son arc. Il sortit une flèche, il en démontant la pointe et la glissa dans son manteau. Il rangea à nouveau son arc et ses flèches et déposa son sac près de la porte.

Natasha appela le kgb pour organiser l'extraction. Il fallait que Merkoff soit mort avant 22h, pour qu'il puissent prendre le vol de 23h17. Les deux amis attendirent l'heure puis Clint se leva brusquement c'était l'heure. Il plaça son micro, puis son oreillette.

Il embrassa son amie, elle hocha de la tête pour le réconforter puis il monta à l'étage de Merkoff.


	12. Chapitre onze

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Cette Russie, cette noiceur, cet odeur qui m'a fait basculer.**

 **Chapitre onze**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

 **Vendredi 03 juin 2003.** (Suite)

Devant sa porte il angoissait. Il prit une longue inspiration puis frappa à la porte. Le russe lui ouvrit la porte le sourire aux lèvres. Clint avala difficilement sa salive et le salua.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir Lewis, entre, je viens de sortir les pizzas, on se fera un apéro dinatoire. Clint acquiessa et entra dans le salon, Merkoff l'invita à s'asseoir pendant qu'il leur préparait un bon verre de vodka. Vladimir se retournait de temps en temps puis lui sourait pendant qu'il découpait soigneusement leur pizza.

Clint, assit sur le canapé, La mains enfouit dans sa poche, attendait que se soit le bon moment. Il voudrait encore reculer l'échéance de l'instant où il devra planter la pointe de cette flèche tranchante qui a force de la manipuler entre ses doigts l'incisait petit à petit. Il sourit à Vladimir puis s'excusa avant de se retirer pour aller aux toilettes. Clint s'enferma dans la salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage puis plongea son regard son propre reflet.

\- Clint qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda Natasha dans l'oreillette sans que celui ci ne lui réponde. Clint... on a pas que ça a à faire.

\- J'y arriverais pas Nath. Murmura t-il.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes!

\- J'y arriverais pas je te dis.

\- Plante cette flèche et reviens! Ordonna black widows.

\- Tu crois que c'est aussi simple de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid. S'énerva d'un coup le tueur.

\- Tu l'as déjà fais plein de fois. Répondit elle seulement.

\- À distance! Lança l'archer. Là, c'est différent. Et...

\- Et quoi? Demanda son interlocutrice.

\- Merkoff ne mérite pas ça. Toi aussi t'es d'accord. Argumenta le blond.

\- C'est pas à nous d'en juger Clint... allez courage frérot. Glissa Natasha.

Clint s'essuie les mains puis reprit. "J'arriverais pas. J'y arriverai pas Nath." Dit il la voix tremblante.

\- Ok... bon... euh... excuse toi auprès de lui, dis lui que tu te sents pas bien et que tu préfère rentrer. On se rejoint dans ta chambre. Ordonna la femme.

Clint leva les yeux vers le miroir et croisa encore son regard. Merkoff allait mourir. Il clôt ses paupières, ferma le robinet puis rejoignit la cible.

\- Vlad, je me sents pas bien... je... je ferais mieux de rentrer. Bafouilla Clint.

\- Oh... bien sûre oui. Dit Merkoff en caressant la joue de Clint. On se voit plus tard. Ajouta t-il.

\- Oui... Dit Clint tristement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Lewis? Demanda Merkoff en voyant Clint dans cet état.

\- Rien... tout va bien... Clint sourit amèrement, accrocha la nuque de Vladimir et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Laisse-moi sentir ton odeur... Chuchota Clint. Vladimir lui sourit doucement puis attira le visage de Clint contre sa peau.

Il huma le parfum de sa peau, sentait sa douceur, son odeur que jamais plus, il ne sentirait puis se détacha de lui. "Bonne nuit Vladimir."

\- Bonne nuit Lewis. Dit en faisant un pas en arrière pour accompagner son bien aimé juqua la porte. Il ouvrit la porte, Clint sorti dz la chambre puis se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

\- Allez Lewis, va te reposer, on se voit demain. Conclut le brun en lui déposant un ultime baiser. Clint fit demi tour après avoir pu une dernière fois caresser ses lèvres puis parti en direction de sa chambre, proche de la sortie.

La porte close, le corps de Clint, la percuta jusqu'à glisser lentement contre la paroie jusqu'au sol. Il remonta ses jambes contre son buste et les entoura de ses bras. La tête entre les bras, il ferma les yeux et attendu la sentence. Des longues minutes passèrent danq ce silence morose jusqua ce qu'il tente de joindre sa partenaire.

\- Nath? Chuchota t-il mais celle ci avait probablement coupé son micro. Nath... pourquoi ta coupé ton micro? Nath réponds!

Il coupa également le sien puis entendit quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit sourd qui ne pouvait être qu'une balle fusant dans un corps, le corps de Merkoff. Le coeur de Clint se serra puis quelques larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Il souffla doucement puis se leva et essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main.

\- J'arrive, on rentre à la maison. Annonça la veuve noire dans son oreillette. Clint ralluma également son micro.

\- Ok. Dit il seulement encore sous le choc. Il essuie mieux ses larmes puis entendit des pas pressés dans le couloir. La veuve noire frappa à sa porte. Le duo sortit de l'hôtel puis regagna un taxi qui les attendait plus loin.

A l'aéroport, en attendant l'embarquement, le silence régnait. Aucun des deux ne parlait mais Clint entama tout de même la conversation.

\- C'était ma dernière Nath, j'en peux plus de tout ça.

\- Ta dernière mission? Tu veux arrêter ? Dit aussitôt Nath surprise.

\- Je vais accepter la proposition de Iron man. Informa l'archer.

\- Tu vas rejoindre cet organisation? Stratégie, Habilité machin chose?

\- Stratégie, Habileté, Intervention, Exécution, Logistique et Défensive. En un mot, le Shield. Le silence régnait à nouveau. Puis Clint reprit. Tu fais quoi?

\- De quoi tu fais quoi?

\- J'ai besoin de ma partenaire Nath, j'ai besoin de toi... tu me suits? Demanda Clint en regardant la veuve noire qui semblait réfléchir à la proposition. Elle le regarda, l'air déterminé.

\- Je te lâche pas Hawkeye. Di it elle par dire avant de se lever. L'embarquement est affiché. Retournons chez nous. Reprit telle. Clint se lèva et suivit sa partenaire. Ils allaient devenir des agnets du Shield, leurs casiers judiciaires seraient a nouveau vierges. Ils allaient faire le bien. Ils devront faire table rase du passé.

Dans d'embarquement Clint avait encore une dernière question à lui poser.

\- Nath? Pourquoi t'as coupé ton micro? Demanda t-il.

\- T'avais pas besoin d'entendre. Dit seulement Nath.

\- Tu savais très bien que j'entendrais la déflagration de ma chambre ! Dit Clint en baissant les yeux. Pourquoi t'as coupé ton micro? Reprit t-il. Qu'est ce que tu lui as dis? Demanda l'archer en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Mais, rien, Dit-elle en regardant ou étaient leurs sièges. Je voulais pas que tu entendes c'est tout.

\- Nat... grogna Clint en semasseyant sur son siege. Je suis peut-être à moitié sourd mais pas débile. T'es resté près de 30 minutes avec lui. Il te faut 17 secondes pour charger un glock et tirer!

Black widows s'assit elle aussi, puis attrapa la main de son coéquipier pour la serrer dans la sienne. "J'ai fais comme toi, Hawkeye."

Clint gloussa. " Et qu'ai-je fais?

\- Tu as sauvé une vie... Déclara t-elle.

\- La tienne. Mumura Clint en réalisant qu'elle était, tout comme Merkoff, une cible. Les yeux de Clint s'emplissèrent d'eau salé.

\- Clint... tu as raison, il ne méritait pas ça. Dit Nath en regardant son ami son troublé. Il a accepté de suite le dilemne, il se fera petit et disparaîtra. L'informa t-elle. Elle prends de ses deux mains à présent, la main de son partenaire, puis ajouta. Au l'instant où je lui ai posé l'ultimatum, il a comprit..

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a comprit? Demanda Clint en relevant son visage.

\- Que tu devais le faire. Il ne refera pas surface je crois. Il tiens trop à toi, pour te mettre en danger... Mais il faut que tout le monde, y comprit toi et moi le pensons mort. Acheva t-elle.

Clint baisse les yeux, puis acquiesce. "Il n'était pas le pire de mes cibles." Ajouta t-il en levant à nouveau son visage a présent souriant.

\- C'était moi la pire. Dit Nath en riant.

Clint la suivie dans son fou rire puis attira son ancienne cible devenue sa meilleure amie contre son épaule.

 **Fin.**


End file.
